Lizard Assassin
by Onion Bay
Summary: What if Alice came to Wonderland in a different timing?  What if Alice met Gray when he was still an assassin and was not so mellow?  Enjoy  blast of blood and action !  Beware may turn to M rated as the story progresses.  Gray x Alice
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my other story, but I have to write it before I forget it! **

**Summary: What if Alice came to Wonderland in a different timing? What if Alice met Gray when he was still an assassin and was not so mellow? Enjoy (blast of blood and action)! Beware may turn to M rated as the story progresses. Gray x Alice**

It was a white haired man with ridiculous bunny ears called Peter White who took me to this crazy place. And after meeting that man, a dark murderer with a tattoo of a lizard, I really regret coming to this place.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice wandered about in the town of the land of Joker. Flakes of snow twinkled down as Alice gloomily walked in search for the stupid rabbit, the culprit who kidnapped her to this wonderland. She puffed air as white smoke formed and quickly faded into the darkness. It was freezing cold. Although, before leaving, Peter had given a coat for Alice, she still has no shelter and no clue to the whereabouts of her kidnapper. The gray clouds of the day soon turned into night as Alice panicked to find some shelter. _If I don't find any shelter soon I will freeze to death. _Slowly the population of people in the street decreased until the young foreigner was the only one standing in the dark alley. Trembling from cold and fear, Alice heard a noise from one of the narrow alleys. Stopping her feet, Alice listened to the noise; it sounded like metals clashing with each other and voices which resembles very much like a scream. Increasingly scared of the unknown noise, Alice hurriedly walked away from the commotion.

Once the noise died down, the young girl was relieved of getting away from the unknown danger as she turned to the corner and came to a halt. Then in a blink of an eye, a sudden change of situation occurred. Alice was surrounded by people wielding guns and knives. She could hear gunshots and knives clashing each other as she made an attempt to escape, but several bullets landed near Alice's feet.

"Aaah!" The girl's leg shivered in fright as she fell down to her knees. It was Alice who always loved action and horror stories, but this was going over the limits of what a normal girl can bear. Holding back her tears, Alice covered her ears and shut her eyes. She did so for a very long time until she couldn't hear anymore death cries.

After a while, Alice opened her eyes. Shades of red liquid splattered and engulfed the corpses lying on her feet. Slowly getting up, Alice noticed blood all over her. Still fresh, the blood was warm. Alice tried to look away from the corpse's hollow eyes.

A sudden deep voice echoed the frighteningly silent path, "Oh there was one more that survived."

Alice looked up and saw a man with dark hair and cold golden eyes gleaming at her. The young man wore long navy blue coat with a hood and black long neck shirt underneath. Without batting an eye to the bodies, he walked on top of them one by one and towards Alice's way, "Too bad that you lot of maggots messed around with me. Who do you think I am?"

Alice gulped down her scream as she questioned, "…Who are you?"

A hint of surprise crossed to the murderer's eyes, but soon disappeared as he interrogated again, "You, aren't you one of these lying corpses who tried to assassinate me?"

Alice mustered up her courage as she glared at him, "No, I was just dragged along to the fight. So leave me alone."

A smirk formed in the man's face as he sarcastically laughed off, "Ha! And who would even believe that? You might just be like those women who try to seduce me or lure me for their own convenience. Isn't that right?"

Alice gritted her teeth and looked at the assassin dead in the eye, "Hmph, I will not degrade myself like that. I have my pride and I will not let myself get killed either." Although Alice tried her best in showing her bravery, she could not help but tremble in terror.

The bitter smirk got wider as he raised his hand and forced Alice to get a closer look, "You got guts. I will give you that, but bravery alone will not change the situation."

Alice never said anything nor did anything, but just stared at the beautiful, but terrifying man's face. After a few moments of silence, the assassin finally stated, "I guess I do need to interrogate you more though."

He promptly took out a chain from his pocket and tied around Alice's wrist. He then ripped a piece of cloth from one of the corpses and tied them to cover Alice's eyes and swiftly carried her like a sack, "Kya! What are you doing?"

The man replied coldly, "You're going to come with me. If you don't shut up, I will slit your throat." It was the last time Alice dared said a word until they got to the destination.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"We're here," the low baritone coldly stated as he dropped Alice to the ground. He untied her blindfold, but still held the chains tight. The man tangled the chains on one of the bars which was attached to the room and locked them into place. Though Alice could not move much, she was able to see her surroundings. She was not in the crimson alley anymore; instead she was in a plain room made out of cement. There was another room connected and there was a table and a small couch. It was not somewhere a person would live; it was more of a place where prisoners were held captive. Although Alice could not see any evidence anywhere in the building, she could easily imagine the scene.

Alice breathed heavily as she looked at the killer, "…what are you going to do with me?"

Without giving much glance to her, the man replied, "As you can see you are held captive and I will come in the next time phase to interrogate you. If you lie or try to escape, it means your own demise so beware of what your action." With this the man turned away walked away to the next room.

After a few minutes, Alice slumped down and let out a loud sigh, "Gosh, what am I suppose to do? Lorina neesan…" The small cry for her elder sister was as if she was praying to God.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Alice opened her eyes at the noise. She heard an obnoxious voice of a woman, "Gray, is this your house? How plain isn't it?" She could see her figure from the room next to her as a faceless woman looked around the building. She was pretty and sexy, her figure matched well with the business suit she wore. _Is that person the murderer's girlfriend?_

The murderer called Gray uninterestingly answered, "You think so? I didn't think about it that much."

The lady continued to prate, "Hey why don't I reform your room so it looks much more suitable?"

"No need, I don't care much anyways."

"Eh~, ah!" The woman made a disappointing reply and soon noticed Alice in the other room.

She intently looked at Alice for a while and turned back to Gray, "Gray, who is that little girl? Were you, a famous assassin, doing naughty stuff while I was gone?" She drew closer to Gray as she released sex pheromone to him.

Gray smiled at the woman as he gave a strong kiss, "Well if you would say naughty then I would like to do some bad stuff to you."

Alice blushed at the two couple as she tried to look away. When the kiss finally broke off the woman chuckled and moved in for another kiss, "Ahaha, that is the cutest thing you ever said Gray and now… goodbye…"

At the corner of her eye, Alice saw a glint of metal in the lady's hand as she yelled, "Mister!"

Despite the jeopardy, Gray calmly looked at the woman with a knife, "Yes it's indeed goodbye to you, woman." He quickly pushed her and went behind her to grab her arms and twisted it. An agonizing scream echoed in the room as Gray held out his dagger and aimed at the woman.

Regardless of the chains holding her down, Alice attempted to approach towards the wounded unconscious woman and face Gray, "Wait no, please wait mister!"

Still holding out his dagger, Gray indifferently looked at Alice and questioned, "…What are you doing?"

Alice fidgeted to go by the woman's side, "Mister no um Gray please don't kill this lady. I beg of you."

Gray's face filled with intrigue as he passed by Alice and grabbed the woman by her hair, "Are you crazy? If you don't kill then you will get killed. That is the way everyone survives in this world or perhaps… foreigners think differently than us after all…"

Alice begged earnestly, "Please…"

Gray sighed; he tied the woman to the other side of the wall. Then he opened the woman's mouth and took out a tooth. This made the woman wake up and screech in pain. Gray smirked as if he loved hearing the sound of the scream, "I will not give you a chance to bomb yourself. Or did you think that I didn't notice after I kissed you?"

Alice just wearily looked at Gray as he finally turned to look at Alice, "Fine, for now, I will not kill this woman, but I will use her as my hostage. If you don't answer my question then I will break her limbs one by one."

Alice gulped her fear and stared at Gray, "Fine."

Gray took out a box of cigarette and matches as he lit it, "First question, what is your name?"

**I suddenly got this idea when I was about to go to sleep. Gray is so OoC, but I was kinda curious of Gray back then. So I made this story ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Poor Alice, she will endure being held captive for a while longer…or maybe forever?**

Alice glanced at the faceless woman, now gagged and tied tightly to the bars opposite to the foreigner.

"I ordered you to tell me your name or should I exercise my brute cruelty here?" Gray stared coldly at Alice.

Dry words formed out of the tired girl's mouth, "Alice Liddel"

Gray continued with his interrogation, "Assuming that you are a foreigner, you must have come from the Clover tower, haven't you?" Alice nodded her head in reply. Whatever this murderer was saying about foreigner she just had the feeling of nodding her head.

"Have you seen the master of the Clover Tower, young man with gray hair?"

Alice tilted her in confusion, "No"

"Are you sure that you are not lying?"

"I am not."

"Maybe I should test out if it's true or not," Alice could see a grin on the man's face as he took out a dagger and walked to the faceless.

"What are you doing? Wait! Leave that person alone!" Alice moved her body as she tried to untie the chains.

Without giving a care in Alice's demand, Gray positioned himself for Alice to be able to see the two. Then he flung the dagger right in front of the woman's face and stopped in a nick of time. Though there were no eyes, drops of tears streamed down from the woman's face. Gray looked at Alice who was also equally frightened, "So what you were saying, is it true?"

Alice, nearly crying, begged, "Yes…it's true. So please don't…"

Cutting off, Gray turned to the faceless, "Now it's your turn to interrogate. Now how should I do this? I absolutely cannot take your gag off; you might kill yourself by biting your tongue. I obviously cannot take off the chains either, but I can give you something to write with." His rare rants echoed the room as if he was toying around the captives. His words were blood lusting as though he were determining how to kill the woman.

He took out a piece of paper and a paint brush with ink. While holding out the dagger, he quickly shifted the woman's position so she could write even with the chains attached. He was shunning every possible means of suicidal attempts or escape. "Now state your gang's name and your objective. If you drop the ink bottle then I will start from breaking your toe."

The woman hesitated, but soon started writing once she saw Gray lifting up his knife. The blank piece of paper was soon covered with black cluttered letters. "Adam the Leper…so he was trying to get rid of us, role holders. What is his next motive?"

The woman scribbled the letters as Gray read it and smirked, "This will be interesting."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Peter White sighed at the dull colors of red in the Castle of Hearts.

With a smiling face, Ace tapped White's shoulder, "Mr. Peter what are you sighing for~? A handsome man like you should always be having a nice angry face."

Not looking at Ace, Peter stared blankly at the rose, "Can't you say stuff like 'always be smiling' or something? Well no matter, that would be just too disgusting anyways."

An expression of surprise filled the knight's face, "What happened Mr. Peter? You usually would have already taken out a gun and in a killing rage. You would've also said stuff like 'Don't talk to me germ!' or something."

Peter muttered, "Alice is not here..."

"Who's that?" Ace turned to the soldier right beside them as the faceless just shook his head in mystification.

Instead of being in a killing rage, Peter suddenly turned to his Alice fan mode as he proclaimed his regret for Alice to the world, "Alice! My dear Alice! Oh my, what have I done! She must be shivering in the cold and I just left her there! She must be calling for my help; I need to go save Alice." Not giving a glance at Ace and the other castle residents, Peter went running towards the Clover Tower as everyone heard the white rabbit's declaration, "Wait for me Alice~"

For a minute, Ace was just in a state of deep thought as he finally figured something out, "Ah, I see! Mr. Peter, you finally found yourself a cute girl. This might be fun, I want to go too~" Ace nonchalantly ran after Peter as he laughed, "Wait Mr. Peter~"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was just a few minutes after Gray left the building, Alice shifted her gaze to the faceless woman and spoke tenderly, "Hi, I'm Alice Liddel." Obviously the faceless woman was gagged so she couldn't reply to Alice's answer. Furthermore, she just looked at the other way and avoided Alice's conversation.

Alice continued to talk as gently and light tone as possible, "This place is so weird, I just run into one trouble and after another. You know, I had an elder sister. She was kind and beautiful. I can say that I'm really proud of her. I always used to have picnic with my sister on Sunday afternoon, just me and her. Her name was Lorina and you have the same hair color as my sister. It's really beautiful. I hope we can be friends." After a while, Alice noticed the faceless scribbling something.

Alice squint her eyes to see the letters, "Lorina…Your name is Lorina?"

The woman nodded her head. "That… is a wonderful name! I love it! Say Lorina do you have any sibling?" The faceless just shook her head. "Family?" She did the same thing. Alice made a dour face, but soon lightened the mood, "Then I can be your little sister! How about that? Ah, but having two Lorinas as my elder sister is troublesome so I will call you Lori neesan ok?"

Though she was gagged, Alice could see a curve on the woman's face and scribbled something on the paper, "_You saved my life, thank you"._

Alice shook her head violently, "No, I didn't do anything. I can't even guarantee that you can survive out of this place…"

But the woman shook her head and tapped her finger on the paper, the same spot where she continued to write, "_Why did you save me?" _

Alice just blinked, "Well isn't it an obvious thing? I just didn't want you to die. Do I have to have any reason to save your life?"

Alice could see Lori widening her eyes and then after a while she wrote her last letter, "_Sleep"._

Alice looked at the paper and nodded her head as she casted down her already drooping eyes, "Thank you Lori nee…"

Lori just watched the sleeping innocent girl until she noticed Gray standing right next to her.

For a while, he just stared at Alice and then he turned to Lori and took off her gags and asked, "Have you grown a liking to her?"

Lori asked Gray in disbelief, "Taking off my gag like that, don't you fear that I will scream?"

Gray just shrugged the question as he continued to stare at the sleeping girl and then to Lori, "This building is sound proofed and now that I know your gang's name I don't really care if you commit suicide or not."

He then suddenly grabbed her neck, "What's wrong? Bite your tongue and die. All of them did that."

Still held down by chains, Lori staggered to breath, "I…cannot."

"Why not?" It was a pure question. It did not have any bloodlust behind the words nor any ill intentions. The words were honest as what a child would have said.

Gray have let his hand go as Lori coughed a few times until she looked at Alice dearly and answered, "Because Alice said she didn't want me to die. I cannot die in vain like this."

Gray widened his eye and muttered, "Hm, so I guess it is true then, foreigners are loved in this world."

"Huh?"

Gray just turned away from Lori as he walked to the next room to rest, "Never mind just shut your mouth or your dear Alice will wake up."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Huh?" Alice opened her eyes and noticed her surroundings. "Where am I?" It neither had a solid feeling nor did it feel real.

"You are in the dream realm Alice," a voice was heard from behind. Alice turned around and there stood a gray haired man with black suite. He resembled very much of the description, Gray had mentioned to her.

"Wh-"

"My name is Nightmare Godschalk, an incubus."

"Ho-"

"Because I can read your mind," a mysterious smile formed on the man's face as he approached closer to Alice.

Increasingly annoyed with the rude manners, Alice switched to having mental conversations. _I never knew that incubus can read minds._

Nightmare chuckled as he kept on looking at the girl, "Well in this world you can."

Alice scoffed; _well meeting the incubus is way better than meeting an assassin anyways._

Nightmare's expression suddenly changed as he heard the word, "Assassin? Alice, are you by any chance in danger?"

Alice flinched at the word and gritted her teeth as she suddenly remembered her current situation back in the real world, w_ell hell yeah. I'm being held captive by this guy named Gray and he is torturing Lori neesan! I was so traumatized, but well…now that I think about it, her face was a little weird. I didn't even have time to freak out with her face._

Nightmare just contemplated, "Gray…"

Alice noticed Nightmare in a deep state of thought as she asked him, w_hat, do you know him?_

Nightmare just smiled gently as her, "Sort of, but I'm not his best friend or anything."

_Well if you ever meet him, can you tell him to not bully? My heart aches whenever I see a person in pain. _Alice's words were brave, but Nightmare could tell that Alice was afraid of Gray. Her faint sad expression ached Nightmare's conscience.

Nightmare gently patted her head, "Got it, but do you know where you are?"

Alice felt warmth from the man's gentle touch, but soon flicked his hand. _Not really. I was blindfolded and the place I am in has no windows._

"I see. Well, no worries you will get saved soon."

_By you?_

Nightmare winked as he answered her question, "No, not by me. A certain person is really worried about you so I am sure he will save you no matter where you are."

Alice just blinked her eyes in question, _Ok?_

**My naming sense really lacks any creativity == I mean "Lizard Assassin"? Pshhh, we all know what the story is talking about already. Sorry just had to say that xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally over with my semester exam yay! Now I will fully devote on this story! ^^**

The last glance of Nightmare faded away as Alice's senses came back. The hard cement floor and the cold temperature coming from outside permeated throughout the room as the foreigner shivered.

"Alice you woke up," Lori smiled warmly at Alice.

"Huh? The voice…. Lori neesan!" Alice instantly woke up as she realized the unfamiliar voice was from her dear friend.

Contrast to the cold environment, Lori smiled radiantly at her beloved Alice as she lightened the mood, "Yup it's me, do you want your breakfast? I only have bread and water though, nothing grand."

The bread and water was on the ground right in front of her as Alice picked it up and just held it with her hand for a moment. It was nice to talk to someone that is trustworthy, "Thanks! Did that bastard take your gag off?"

Lori nodded her head in a cheerful manner as she replied, "Exactly, I can't move around much, but now I can talk freely with you."

"It's great; I can finally hear what your voice is like. It's really nice, just like an angel."

Lori blushed at the sudden compliment and shyly moved on, "Y-yeah, hurry up and dig in or else the ants will eat it all up."

"Ok." Alice tore the wrapper and started to eat the food. But after a few bites Alice turned back to look at Lori, "I was wondering about this for a while, but why don't you have eyes?"

"Well, the majority of the Wonderland residents are faceless. Only handful of people has faces and they are called the role holders, they have major roles to fulfill unlike me, who only have minor roles."

"So that murderer is a role holder?"

"Yes and he is notorious for his merciless assassination. He can be one of the strongest in Wonderland."

"That sounds scary… but well to me I don't care if Lori neesan is faceless or not, Lori neesan is my friend and that's what counts."

The faceless woman opened her mouth in daze as she just stared at the foreigner. Alice asked her friend in awkwardness, "Um, you awake, Lori neesan?"

Finally snapped out of her daydream, Lori startled and hastily made a reply, "Y-yeah, I'm ok. Just go on and eat your food." Alice nodded her head and resume to eating.

Lori, who was just watching Alice eat, whispered quietly, "…Thanks…"

Alice raised her head in query as she asked her friend, "Huh. Did you say something?"

"Nope nothing, say you kn-" The sound of the door opening, cut off Lori's words as Gray entered the room. Silence engulfed the room as Alice's face turned pale.

Indifferently, Gray blindfolded Lori, untied her and grabbed her by the arm, "You, come with me. I have another interrogation for you."

Alice struggled to break free, but it was impossible, the chain was binding her tightly, "Lori neesan!"

Lori calmly followed Gray as she smiled at Alice, "It's ok Alice. Thanks for all this time." Alice tried even harder to free herself and save her friend from the murderer, she didn't want her friend to get killed. No, she didn't want anyone to die.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Lori looked at Gray in tranquility, she was prepared for this outcome and she had no regrets whatsoever, "Hurry up and kill me, I had my last words with Alice so I'm satisfied."

Gray looked at Lori in strange way and finally opened his mouth, "So you are already satisfied that you don't want to see Alice anymore. Such selfishness, disgusts me."

"Huh?" Lori was surprised of what she heard. She thought that this assassin did not care about anyone including himself. He was the infamous and ruthless assassin after all.

Gray continued, "Did you see her expression? She was on the verge of crying. She is battling with smothering gulf of fear right now. And you are just running away from her."

Lori have heard that the foreigners will be loved in this world, but perhaps is that how it is? Lori slowly recited the question in her mind to Gray, "…Are you perhaps concerned about her?"

For a second, Lori saw Gray's eyes widen slightly, but soon turn backed to his composed expression, "Well it doesn't matter to me either way; in fact seeing her suffering gives me thrill."

Gray raised his arm and grabbed Lori's throat as he put strength into it, "So you want to die. Haven't you said before that you didn't want to die because of her?"

Even when the throat was under pressure, Lori struggled to answer Gray's query, "It…can't be…helped right? You are going to kill me… I really don't want to…die, but even if I die…if Alice is still…alive she will still have…a chance to smile…again…" Yes even at the verge of death, Lori still thought of Alice. Alice was that important to her, which is because she never had anyone who would call her a friend.

Not understanding the reason, Gray let Lori's throat go. For a second, he gazed at Lori, who was breathing and coughing for air, with an unreadable expression and walked away, "…I got tired of dealing you… bye."

Lori was left alone in the woods, utterly confused.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice just couldn't sit around and wait for that bastard to come back. She needed to save Lori at any cost. _Even if she might be dead already? _Fear and dread smothered around Alice's conscious as she shook her head in denial. If she loses hope now, she will not be able to stay sane. Suddenly an overpowering strength pushed down Alice as the girl screamed in surprise, "Kya!"

Gray was holding Alice's chained wrist on the ground, making her whole body lie on the ground. It was the kind of situation where the man was on top of the girl. Alice looked at Gray in confusion and fright as the man suddenly questioned the girl in a desperate tone, "What is it that is so different about you from everyone else?"

"W-what are you doing? Where is Lori neesan? What did you do to her?"

For a while, Gray touched Alice's hair and slowly moved to her face as the tracing fingers stopped at her lips, "You are adorable, long chestnut hair, innocent aqua blue eyes, and smooth cream colored skin."

It was almost as if Gray was making love to Alice as the girl became dreamy with the soft touch of the man, "But aside from just being a girl with a cute face, what is really different about you?"

"W-what?"

Leaning close to Alice, the girl could see her reflection through the cold golden eyes of the assassin. Gray continued with his inquiry, "Is it the way you act? If I tear your fragile body, will I be able to see something different other than red blood? If I crack open your skull, will I be able to know what you are thinking? If I rip open your chest will I be able to see something other than a clock?"

No longer able to handle the pressure from the black haired man, Alice struggled to get away from Gray; a sign of rejection, "No! Don't come near me!"

Obviously, Gray didn't comply with Alice's demands as he shifted his head down to the girl's chest, "I want to know…"

Alice breathed in as Gray rested his head down to Alice's chest and soon made an astonished expression, "Your… clock…" Unlike the other questions, the questions Gray asked was somehow innocent as if he was acting like a curious child who found something utterly new and amazing. "It's…not there?" Gray stared at Alice in a urging and slightly exciting way, Alice was apparently not prepared for this, "…How can this be? Tell me? Why do you have this…thumping noise…"

Alice blinked at the sudden change of behavior, he really was a person from another world, she couldn't understand a thing of what he has just asked right now, "What do you mean? What's inside my chest can only be a heart. So don't come near me anymore!"

As if he found amused to the statement that Alice just said, Gray recited the word one more time, "…Heart…" Alice confusedly stared at Gray and soon flinched when Gray stood up from the ground. He walked over to the door and uttered one word before leaving the room, "Sorry…"

After Gray left from the room, Alice got up from the ground and mumbled quietly, "I can't understand that man…"

**I nearly copied off the famous Ulquiorra x Orihime line from Bleach! Kyaa! So far Gray and Alice have the worst relationship ever, so how will they deal with each other? Hehe I have some awful personality, I just love to make the characters suffer. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I made Gray into a jerk yes~ But think as it's one of his charms **** although Alice doesn't really seem like she is liking this version of Gray. **

**Alice: Hell yeah!**

**Gray in original game: I personally don't like this version of me too. I would have gotten back in time and beat the crap out of the past me.**

**Me: Really? I think he is actually cool~**

**Both: …you're going in a dangerous path.**

Gray stomped into the bar and sat on the counter right in front of the master. The bar, where it is usually called the "information booth", was a sort of place where assassins and spies come and go.

"Give me Domaine Romanesque-Colaire*."

The master glanced at Gray and resumed to getting a cup from the counter, "Drinking such a strong and expensive wine as soon as you come here. Do you have a death wish?"

"I'm not here to get a job today. I just want a strong alcohol; you do have good wine stored here."

The faceless master took out the precious liquid out from the cabinet as he asked indifferently, "Something happened?"

"…" Without saying anything, gray took out his cigarette and lit it.

The old man sighed as he handed the liquor to Gray, "Please refrain from smoking in my bar. Anyways if you don't want to say then that's fine. It can be useful or useless information for me anyways."

Not listening to the master's request, Gray held the cigarette to his mouth and puffed out smoke in the air, "What do you do when you captured a rare bird? Experiment on it and pluck all it's feathers off or preserve the beautiful creature with a wax?"

Noticed the sudden change of subject, the master answered, "It all depends on yourself, but for me I will try to care for it very tenderly. Love it, but make sure it doesn't run away from you. It's very hard you know, hold it, but don't choke it."

Without touching the alcohol, Gray questioned curiously, "Why would you do something so hard?"

The master smiled slightly, "It's no fun achieving something easy all the time right?"

After a few seconds of silence, the dark haired man stood up from his chair and left money on the counter, "Thanks for the wine."

After the customer left from the bar, the master just couldn't help, but chuckle, "Youth, huh?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Gray half jogged through the alley. The strange sense of anxiety and ferment erupted from the man. It was his first time ever feeling like this. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but it also felt wonderful and exciting. Just as if he found a ray of hope in his darkness.

Suddenly a swing of a sword cut through the air. Gray dodged the sharp metal as he noticed bullets souring towards his way. The assassin grabbed one of the panicked passerby and used him as a shield. He heard the death cry of the faceless and a tongue clicking from the enemy.

Peter stepped in front, "Where is my Alice?"

Fully aware of the danger, Gray took out his knife, "…What are you talking about?"

Peter shouted in annoyance, "I already know that you have Alice. Now give her to me!"

Just as Peter was going to pull the trigger, Ace jumped into the conversation, "Mr. Peter maybe he already killed her."

Peter shot a bullet at Ace's way, "Shut up germ! That is utterly impossible!"

After chuckling for a while, the knight asked, "How do you know?"

As if it was too obvious to not know, Peter snorted at Ace, "First because Alice is too beautiful to ever be harmed and second because I know my love power will protect her!" A long silence engulfed between the trio.

Ace finally laughed while holding his stomach, "Mr. Peter is really funny! Now I really want to meet Alice!"

Peter shot several more bullets towards Ace as he yelled, "You cannot! Only I am allowed to meet Alice!"

"…Shut up already…" _I will not hand over that girl. _Gray raised his knife and aimed at Peter. Peter swiftly dodged the knives and was prepared to shoot another set of bullets.

"Mr_._ Lizard, you forgot that I'm still here?" While Gray was aiming his knife at Peter, Ace made a move and swung his sharp blade at the assassin, nicking his coat.

Gray was not happy with this situation, it was already annoying talking to this idiot rabbit, he didn't want to handle anymore headaches such as this dim-witted knight, "Tch, an idiot should be grouped with the preschoolers, you s*** head."

With a nonchalant expression, Ace prepared his next swing, "Ahaha, that's not nice, now is it?"

Peter stepped in to the fight as he aimed his gun at Gray, "I don't want to agree with this psycho over here, but you are an idiot, so don't butt in! It's so disgusting to even be near you!" The bullet went for both Gray and Ace as they both dodged it.

Ace gave a good smug grin at Peter, "No need to be shy Mr. Peter! I know you really think of me as a friend. So, Mr. Peter, since you are my friend, maybe you should back down, or else I'm afraid that I may cut your long ears off."

Everyone could hear the silent anger erupting from Peter as the rabbit man stepped back, "…Fine then, I will back down and shoot your ugly, fat back from behind." Ace just smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm not an easy opponent to be defeated by a team who is about to kill each other off," Gray advanced forward to Peter's way and swung hi knife making the two metals clash with each other.

While covering the close range attacks from Gray, Peter stepped back as he let Ace take over the rest of the attack. The knight answered with his fake grin, "Wanna try?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice reminisced over the previous interaction between Gray. She couldn't understand him, at one time he looks like a vicious murderer and another time he looks really lonely and sad. It was hard to determine if Gray was going to kill Alice or not, it was like balancing on top of the water with only a piece of wood. But what was most terrifying was what happened to Lori. Alice didn't know where her friend was. Scenes of Lori's white flesh getting pierced with a sharp knife replayed over and over through Alice's mind.

The trembling girl flinched as she heard the door open. She turned around to meet Gray in a disheveled state, "…Where is Lori neesan?"

Gray walked towards Alice as he sat near her, "She's not here anymore. She will not be coming back."

Alice's face became pale, she tried to stop the tremble, but it did no good as she asked in shiver, "You killed her?" Gray just sat there with his cigarette. Something was not right about this man. He had blood on his clothes, probably from the people that he killed. With streaks of blood on his face, gray looked even more like an infamous assassin. Alice asked once more, "Why are you not answering? Is she still alive or not?"

After a long silence, Gray replied, "It's none of your business."

Finally couldn't suppress the moister and sadness in her eyes, Alice grabbed Gray's shirt as she punched him relentlessly, "You murderer! I hate you!" Alice knew that it did no good even if she punched him. Her punches were equaled to a cat's paw.

Gray looked at Alice with indifference until the wound that he received finally took a toll, "Good, I rather you hate me than-…urg!"

Surprised by the reaction, Alice stopped her attack and looked at Gray's body one more time. The blood which was on the clothes did not come from the other side; it was Gray's, "Blood? Is this your blood? Why didn't you tell me that you were injured?"

Gray flinched at the wound as he continued to smoke, "…Like I said…it's none of your…business…"

A sense of guilt pierced Alice, as she changed her behavior, "Alright then, just get that unhealthy thing out of your mouth and let me see your wound."

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Give me the first aid kit and let me see your wound!" With a blank face, Gray did as the foreigner said. With silence, he observed the girl as she tried to take the medicine with her tied hands. After a few seconds Gray took the chains which were binding Alice's hand.

Alice looked at Gray in astonishment, "Why?"

Gray looked to the other side as he mumbled, "It seemed like it hindered my treatment so I will let you free just this once."

Alice looked at the ground; she definitely didn't want the murderer to look at the slight smile on her face. After taking off Gray's clothes, Alice gasped at the injury inflicted upon Gray's shoulder, "…Looks painful…" The gash stretch across the shoulder to the chest, the red liquid seeped through the clothes and the surrounding surface.

Gray shrugged as if he didn't care much, "Not much, I had worse." But this attitude soon changed to a surprised one, "…Why are you crying?"

Alice made the last perimeter of the bandage around Gray's shoulder as the moisture in her eyes turned into drops of tears and ran across her cheek, "Because I can't stand all this killing and hurting each other."

Motionless for a while, Gray slowly raised his arms and gently hugged Alice, "I don't understand…I don't understand of what you are saying at all, but don't cry…"

**Hopefully that last sentence changed the foreigner's impression on Gray? **

***this wine does not exist (yeshh an imaginary wine~) so don't try to google it thinking that you can buy it and possibly drink it (noted strongly to people who are past the underage drinking by law of course!). lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally recovered from the cold! I finally feel better now. Since I feel better, maybe I should treat Alice a little better? lol**

Alice snuggled in the embrace of Gray. The assassin, who supposed to have been so terrifying and scary, was close to the girl. It may have been too close that it might not have been surprising if Alice fainted in shock and terrified. But instead of shivering in fright, the girl felt a comfort in this position. The muscular build and wide broad shoulder enveloped the girl as if it was protecting her from the cold. As the girl relaxed in Gray's arm, she began to hear a clock ticking, "A clock?" But from where? Gray didn't carry any clocks, that she confirmed when she treated him.

Gray noticed this and explained, "We have a clock instead of heart."

Wide eyed, Alice touched Gray's wide chest incredulously, "How…could it be?"

"Just like your heart. It's only natural for us to have clocks," it was said as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

After a few seconds of silence, Alice realized the situation and awkwardly broke the embrace, "Sorry." Even after the separation, the lingering feeling of loneliness left an odd impression on both the man and the girl.

Without saying a word, Gray silently grabbed the chains on the ground and tucked it inside his jacket pocket. Alice widened her eyes in surprise, "the chain…" The foreigner thought that she was going to be chained again, but instead Gray was letting it go. This was an unexpected action from a professional assassin.

"…as long as you don't run away…I will allow you to roam around only this building," saying this, he quietly left the room.

After the door was shut, Alice held her heart and sighed in relief, "What was that about?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

On the other side of the door, Gray punched the ground and let out his frustration, "…Shit!" When he first heard the owner's advice he let out a mental laughter. It was too ridiculous to play a love game with his prisoner, and so he left the bar thinking that any of this faceless' advice would not work. Moreover, it was a waste of time to even linger around this boring place; it was more interesting to tease the foreigner. Yes, this was not a love game. This was merely an act of a cat nabbing around a mouse. Once the mouse is not so interesting anymore, he can just kill her. It was supposed to be like that, but…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Even if I am able to roam around the room, what am I suppose to really do?" Alice slowly turned the door knob and walked out of the room, the place where she was held captive. Without turning back, Alice slowly walked down the hallway. The building was bigger than she thought. Although it was big, it was far from grand. The cemented building left a cold, dark impression. Without having a single window, light only came from the dim artificial lights. The only sound Alice heard was the nervous footsteps across the hollow pathway. As the brunette was getting more scared of the place, she stopped her feet. Alice stared at a door, which had beyond insane amount of locks and chains. Alice didn't know if she was lucky or not, but the locks on the door were all open. There was a conscious urgently telling Alice to turn around and run away from the door, but devil curiosity taunted the girl's mind. Finally unable to suppress the taunts, Alice made an attempt to open the door.

"Stop! Don't go inside that room," Gray's panicked voice came rushing to stop the girl.

Alice stopped as she swiftly moved her hand away from the door knob, "W-why?"

Gray rushed right in between of Alice and the door, "Just don't!" There was no doubt that Gray was hiding something from Alice and was keeping her away from it.

"O-ok," The girl was startled by the sudden intervention of the murderer and was already suspicious of his odd behavior. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. _It must be the way out. I know this will be reckless, but… I have to try!_

Alice suddenly let out a fake scream, "Aaah!" Alice was not a natural actress, but if she is with a person who held her captive for a very long time, she can let out all her emotion at this type of situation. Alice pushed her weight towards Gray.

"Wha- !" Gray was obviously surprised, but since his reactions were quicker than a normal person, he was able to stand his ground. But Alice wasn't backing down with just this. She screamed the second time and pushed him with a greater force leading her to hug Gray. Normally, Gray would have calmly dealt with this, but something made his mind go wild. Was it her scent? Her soft, silky hair? Or was it just her frail body jumping towards his? This confusion led him to fall over and forced the door to open.

"Sorry…there was a rat and I just…" Alice swiftly got up from the ground; she was prepared to run outside anytime until she saw what was beyond the door.

"….What?" A little dizzy, Gray also sat up from the ground and realized the situation as he hastily stood up.

"I told you don't look at them! Get out!"

Alice looked at the piles of dolls and the frilly decorations as she skeptically questioned Gray, "…Are these…stuffed animals?"

The full grown man's face was flushed in red as he awkwardly answered, "Yeah it is, what, do you want to say that assassins can't love cute stuff?"

"No! No! But it's just…unexpected," Alice had the urge to laugh, not because of his odd hobby, but because of his cute facial expression. She would have done so, not unless Gray didn't have that murderous aura surrounding him.

"People have said that countless times already. Anyway just get out," still embarrassed, Gray tried to grab Alice's arm, but lost track when he heard the girl's next line.

"This gray cat is cute!" Alice was holding one of the stuffed animals as she was playing with it.

"What?" A relief washed over the man's emotion, he thought she called Gray cute. The last statement truly made the man's clock tick a little faster as he frantically tried to calm down.

Alice now adored multiples of stuffed animals as she tried to hug them all, "Oh and this whale and this bear too. So~~~ cute!" Finally meeting Gray's stare, Alice put down all the dolls as she tried to leave the room, "Sorry, I will get out right away."

A sudden baritone voice stopped the girl, "Don't say sorry."

"What?" Alice turned to look at Gray and noticed he was standing right in front of her.

With a death stare, Gray commanded the timid girl, "I forbid you to ever say the word sorry. It's annoying hearing that word all the time."

"A-alright," Alice backed a few inches away from the man as she was trying to move further away from him.

"…You can take any doll you like," with a sigh, Gray quickly passed by Alice and left the room.

Alice was left alone in the room, confused, but still muttered, "Thanks…"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"DARNITT!" The minister of the castle of Heart was now lying on the bed. His injury from the battle with Gray was taking a heavy toll on him.

Ace was sitting right beside Peter's bed as he was plucking the flowers, a get well gift sent from various faceless people, "Mr. Peter, you shouldn't yell like that or else you might really die." This statement was true; Peter White had few broken ribs plus a fractured leg. Ace had some big scale injuries which could only be explained with a knife and a few other scratches, but wasn't as serious as Peter. This greatly annoyed the ill tempered rabbit.

"Shut up! This is all you despicable germ's fault that I missed that sleazy reptile and don't eat my apple!"

Ignoring Peter, Ace kept on eating the gift as he made a fake sigh, "Well I think I could have won, if you didn't interfere with the battle."

"That's BS, you were the one who bothered me."

"Hmm~ Maybe I should have cut you up first and then fought Mr. Lizard."

"Fine then, let me shut your ugly mouth up," it was already bad enough that Peter was not able to beat up the lizard and save Alice; he didn't want to talk with the knight and waste his precious time. Peter swiftly got out his gun as he aimed towards Ace.

Ace smiled as he also unsheathed his sword, "Hahaha, Mr. Peter, are you having a death wish?"

"_You_ have death wish, universally beyond hopeless idiot," Peter was about to pull the trigger, but was intruded by someone.

A nervous voice questioned both Ace and Peter, "Um…are you the Knight of Heart and the Minister?"

Peter was hanging on to his last string of patience as he glared at the faceless woman, "…Who are you? You have less than a minute to explain why you are disturbing me!"

Flinching in fright, the faceless replied, "I'm called Lori and I know where Alice is…."

**Lori once again came back! Is she the one who will save Alice? Seems like I'm not torturing Alice anymore, but I'm teasing Gray instead. ^w^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't wait for the Spring break to come! Literally want to jump in a time machine to the future.**

The ambiguous feeling of dimension and space gave the girl a sense of where she was. The dream realm always gave the girl a sense of annoyance and a relief. Nightmare floated a little above the foreigner as he greeted her, "Hi Alice." Although the incubus was hard to understand, it was one of the only places she could feel safe.

Alice just nodded her head as she mentally greeted him. _Hey Nightmare._

"I see that you don't even bother verbally saying hi to me."

Alice gave a look as if it was really obvious. _Do I really need to?_

Nightmare smiled in humor, "It's a common courtesy right?"

_I don't know what common courtesy is once an incubus is involved._

Chuckling a little, the mysterious man glided towards the girl, "It seems like you have something in mind."

_I always have something in mind. _Alice tried to feign innocence, but it was unsuccessful against a mind reading devil.

"That's true, but something unusual right?"

Alice's face grew darker as she admitted._ I guess… I actually don't know about Gray anymore._

Nightmare's face was filled with mocking smile as he asked, "Can I see what happened to you two?"

Annoying side of Nightmare was starting to show up as Alice thought. _Even without my permission, you read my mind right? What's there to ask?_

"I'm just asking because it is about Gray," Alice didn't like Nightmare's crooked smile. It was always that imperfect smile that made Alice wonder. Wonder the existence of the incubus; the reason why she is in this ridiculous world; why she met Gray…

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that maybe you are interested in Gray."

Alice was not impressed in the incubus' stupid statement as she spoke in a flat voice, "Hahaha, it's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"It was not a joke."

_I know that was sarcasm, idiot! What I meant was that is too silly and absurd to take it as real._

Nightmare acted as if he was innocent as he dumbly replied, _"_Just saying, not really implying anything."

"You better or else…." Alice grabbed Nightmare's arm tightly.

"W-what are you doing? I'm a sickly person you know. You need to treat me like a delicate flower."

"That's a girl's line!"

Nightmare's pale face turned blue as he unsuccessfully tried to struggle away from Alice's grasp, "Just don't do anything reckless!"

"…I will take you to the hospital," Alice's grip was tighter as she made an attempt to drag Nightmare.

"No!" Nightmare put all his weight on the ground as he tried to stop Alice. The two were going nowhere.

"If you are that sick then you need to go to the hospital!"

"I am not sick! I am sickly! They are two different words."

_That doesn't make sense! _"Yeah right, now let's go to the hospital if we walk around a bit I'm sure we will find it in no time."

Nightmare laid flat on the ground as he acted childishly, "I said nooo! I hate those weaponry needle and poisonous medicine." Suddenly Nightmare made a sudden gesture of coughing blood as Alice swiftly let the man go, but that was not the end of it.

Sighing that the danger have past, Alice scolded the sick man, "Just listen to me you stubborn old man!"

Half shocked and hurt, the incubus exclaimed, "I am not old man!"

"But you have gray hair," Alice pointed out the unusual hair color as Nightmare slammed her hand down.

"This is my natural hair color. I had it since I was a baby." Alice's face turned from weird to sympathetic as she patted Nightmare's back.

Nightmare was not happy with this, "I know what you are thinking you know! Don't you ever dare think that I'm pitiful!"

"If you know then be healthy you really are so weird."

Nightmare made a big 'X' sign on his arm as if he was vowing this promise for life, "Never!"

Alice sighed in incredulity and the incubus' idiocy. _Really, is going to the hospital that scary? I wasn't this troublesome when I was younger and went to the nearby clinic with my sister…_

Nightmare smiled sadly as he changed the subject, "Aside from me, it's almost time for you to wake up.

Alice was still hesitating to wake up. She didn't want to meet Gray. Not in this state. Her feelings of accepting Gray as a friend and anger for Lori's death revolved around her. Nightmare floated right by her side as he gently patted her head, "Don't worry. I'm sure you can solve this problem. Just take time and try talking to him."

Alice looked at Nightmare and smiled, "Thanks Nightmare."

xoxoxoxoxo

"…You really sleep in the most random place," A pair of cold golden eyes peered right in front of the girl's sight.

Alice slowly woke up from her haze as she answered, "I can't resist the temptation once I feel sleepy, but I don't think I would have the nerve to sleep anywhere weird."

"I wonder," Gray looked around. The two were still in the same room as the last time they left; Gray's secret doll room.

Alice just shrugged as she lifted a doll from the ground and played with it, "Well I think this is the most comforting place than any other room." A look of agreement appeared in the man's face as Alice still couldn't believe at the strange hobby the assassin possessed.

"Anyways, let's go," the dark haired man pulled the foreigner's arm as they exited the florid room.

Alice looked back at the room longingly as she asked, "Where?" Suddenly a coat was thrown to her face as she pulled it out.

"Um, what is this and what are you doing?"

The man was wearing a light shaded coat with glasses and a wig with long hair. Gray naturally answered the girl's query, "Obviously a disguise."

The disguise wasn't called perfect. It was the appearance that could have attracted more attention. It perfectly portrayed a young handsome and studious man. Unconvinced, Alice questioned, "Uh, why?"

"If we are going outside an assassin can't just leisurely walk around a public place."

The conversation was going very rapid that the girl couldn't keep up the pace, "Wait, why are we going outside?"

With a sour face, Gray replied, "It's almost time for the meeting." It seemed like Gray did not like this so called 'meeting'.

"And so?"

"We need to get you clothes."

The girl's eyes widened in disbelief, "Me?"

"What you don't want to go?"

Alice shook her head wildly as she stared at the man, "No, no it's just… unexpected?" Alice could have never imagined to go outside. Moreover, Gray's behavior have somewhat became softer.

"…Well lately there have been some disturbance so I need to secure that there will be no more annoyance," a sudden dark face was shown as Alice's heart jumped for a second.

"I don't get it."

Gray ignored Alice's statement as he opened a door to yet another room, "You don't have to get it." Alice was puzzled by the last statement and also the man's sudden change of behavior. As she contemplated this, she felt a light feeling on her feet. She noticed that Gray was carrying her, but this time it was not like a sack. Gray was gently carrying Alice in a bridal style as he entered through the open door.

Alice's face blushed into blood red, "Kya! W-what are you doing?"

"Huh? I'm carrying you. Can't you tell?"

"I mean I can walk so there is no need to carry me."

"Are you sure?"

Alice looked around her surroundings as her expression turned blank, "…Huh?" Alice and Gray were standing at a bottom of a deep narrow hole. The door which the two came through was attached right onto a wall as it seemed like it was the only way out of the small space. The only thing in the small space was a miniature light and a plank which could fit a person on top of it with wires connecting right towards the surface.

"The building has no window and no voice can reach outside, plus it's the assassin's hideout. What did you think it was?"

Alice nervously looked at the plank on the ground. The size could barely fit Gray as she noticed that it was an elevator, "Don't tell me we are going to use THAT to go to the top."

"Yeah, so what? It's an elevator after all. We have to use it if it's there." Alice was lost in thought. _How could he be so confident with that piece of plank? What if we fall down on the way? What the hell is going on?_

Gray looked at Alice's face curiously as he moved on, "If you're not replying then that means I can go along then."

"W-Wait. I think I need some TIIIIMMMEEE~!" The elevator did not go as steady as Alice expected. The moment Gray lifted the lever of the wires, a sudden unknown force lifted the two up instantaneously as the two shot towards the surface.

**I kinda noticed it's getting more and more optimistic. Is it just me or am I leaking out the happy mood? Lol Hope the funny stuff is ok in this serious story. xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay! I was concentrating on finishing Real Game that I forgot to post this. Hahahaha. Ok I'm not trying to act like Ace.**

Alice slumped down, making a motion of throwing up, "I…thought I was going to die…" Gray and Alice were at the surface, surrounded by snow covered branches and white sheets spread across the field.

Gray shrugged nonchalantly as he casually offered a hand to the pale faced girl, "Not as bad as you think. I use this route all the time."

Alice looked at the offered hand for a while and awkwardly took it, _I guess even if he is an assassin, he still has his womanizer skills, _"Does that mean I have to use it again?"

"Of course."

The girl sighed and changed the subject, "So why do I need clothes again?" Alice looked at her clothes; it wasn't that dirty, was it?

The man scrunched his face as if he ate a bitter melon, "It's for the meeting. It's like an annual thing for us, roleholders. We have to wear formal attire and gather at this one spot. We don't really do much though, it's quite tiring."

"And a foreigner also has to be there?"

A sly smile erased the previous bitter frown as he looked at the girl, "Not really, but I have to be there so why not just bring you along?" After a few moments, Gray muttered quietly, making sure Alice wouldn't hear his last statement, "Plus, there is this certain someone who is dying to meet you."

"Who?"

"It would have been the best if he just died, but he is so persistent. Anyways, you will know when we go there."

Alice made a fair guess and asked, "Is it by any chance-."

Cutting off Alice, Gray had his eyes locked on to a clothes store and dragged the girl with him, "Hey let's go there."

"….Here?" Alice stared at her surroundings. Intricate lacing and pink patterned wallpapers surrounded the store. All of the clothes in the shop were for girls with gothic or lolita as the shop's main fashion.

Looking at the displayed clothes, the man looked around for Alice's clothes, "Must have some clothes that will fit you."

Gray picked a blue laced dress that went along with a bow. He then offered it to Alice to try it on. Alice looked at the cloth and dropped a sweat, beautiful and it was to her liking, yes, but Alice really didn't have any money, she couldn't afford any of the expensive looking dress, "Um, but this is kind of…"

Gray held out a few more cute looking ones, "What about these clothes?"

"That is well…"

"You don't like it? Was this better?" Lastly, Gray held out a dress that was covered with lace that was overly gaudy.

Alice just picked the clothes that Gray first held out and rushed into the fitting room, "No! No! I will wear it!" _I would rather wear this than that._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice stepped out of the fitting room and showed her new clothes to the tattooed man, who was sitting on the nearby sofa. Gray nodded his head in approval, "You look cute."

The sudden unexpected tone made the girl blush, "T-thanks." _Since when did Gray become this nice to me?_

"Seems to fit you nicely. Let's buy that one," Gray stood up and walked over to the cashier.

Alice tugged lightly on Gray's coat, "Wait. I can't let you buy this."

Gray smiled as if something was funny, "It's alright. I have more than enough to spend. Plus, I was the one to suggest on you getting clothes so it is only natural for me to buy it."

Looking at the golden eyes, Alice judged that it was useless to further protest and gave up, "….Ok."

With her new clothes, packed in a soft pink tissue and delicately patterned bag, the couple went out of the store, "Do you want to go anywhere else?"

The brunette shook her head, "Not in particular." She came to this date without premeditating; it was hard to say where she wanted to go right on the spot.

"I actually want to go to this certain place. Can we go there?"

"Sure."

xoxoxoxoxo

"….What is this place?" By this time, Alice was not surprised by the man's odd taste, but this was going over the top of loving cute things.

Gray suavely escorted Alice to the entrance, "A doll café." The couple was greeted by several animal voiced welcomes.

Alice sat down and dispassionately stared from the menu to the employees, "So it's a café where the employees dress as dolls?" One of the waiter came by as he was dressed as a black cat. The ridiculously dressed waiter took out his notebook and purred.

Gray nodded his head and turned to the waiter, "Two potato snow white cheese miracle omelet." The waiter purred in response as he took the menu and walked away. Alice just stared in total awkwardness at the two men having their strange conversation. _Not only is this café weird, but the employees don't even speak human language! More like, how can Gray and other people communicate with them?_

Gray turned back to Alice and smiled in excitement, "Not only that, but if you eat this meal you can get a limited edition of Mocha Milky-chan."

"Mocha Milky-chan?"

"It's a super popular doll in this world. Once you see it, you will also fall in love with it too."

Seeing Gray in a total anticipation, Alice gave up on her sarcasm, "Alright…"

After a few minutes later, the faceless black cat waiter brang two hot omelets. Alice took a bite and widened her eyes, "This omelet is good." The inside of the omelet were soft and the warmth of the newly cooked food was beyond imaginable.

"Actually their famous dish is the egg butter cake. I will guarantee the taste."

The waiter came up to the table as he held out a doll and purred.

In that moment, Alice soon recognized what Gray was talking about. "This is Mocha Milky-chan…?"

Gray hugged the delicately made doll, "Yes, isn't it adorable!"

To Alice, it was beyond adorable, the soft texture to the carefully sown fabric and the extraordinary loveliness all struck Alice's heart. Alice carefully receive the doll from Gray and exclaimed, "It's soooo cute!"

Gray smiled, "You finally smiled."

"Huh?"

"You looked very uncomfortable before, I'm glad that you enjoy this. If it doesn't bother you, I want to give that doll as a gift to commemorate this day."

Alice felt her face becoming hot as she lowered her head and muttered, "Thank you." It was a little ticklish to have someone be concerned with whether you were comfortable or not.

"No, thank you. I did not have this much fun for a long time… no I don't think I ever had such an enjoyable day…"

"Gray…" Alice looked at the man in front of her and wondered. _How did this man live before I arrived? Was everyday lonely and sad for him?_

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice sighed, "…I don't think I can ever get use to this elevator."

Having his stoic, emotionless expression again, Gray shrugged, "It's just a matter of time."

It was hard for Alice to imagine that the murderer standing right in front of her was smiling gently at the girl a few minutes ago. Shaking off her contemplation, Alice smiled and held the Mocha Milky-chan towards Gray, "Well we have another collection to your doll room."

"I told you can have it."

Looking at the doll dearly, Alice replied, "I know, but I think this doll's rightful place is that room. I think this doll wants to be in that room too, but can I go visit this doll every now and then?"

Though expressionless, Gray nodded his head in approval, "You can always visit this room."

Just as when Alice stepped inside the underground hideout, she heard a voice which she least expected, "Sorry, but I don't think Alice wants to ever visit that room of yours."

"Peter!"

The dark haired man glared at Peter, "What is the Queen's pet rabbit doing here? I think you should hurry and find your owner soon and obediently go back to the cage."

Peter smirked, "Well this pet rabbit had already found its missing owner."

Gray took out his knife as he was prepared for the attack, "And who might that be?"

Peter suddenly turned to the girl and literally made his eyes into a heart mark, "Alice! I love you the most in this whole world! Please leave this filthy place and come live with me."

"…Um no." Peter was the least person she would ever want to live with. _Where am I supposed to live in, a rabbit hole?_

Stepping forward to protect Alice, Gray's golden eyes sparked in utter coldness, "Well that's Alice's answer so get out of here unless you want me to make a rabbit stew for tonight."

Peter made a motion of gagging, "Only you would eat that kind of disgusting thing."

Gray raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you're calling yourself disgusting?"

"Just shut up and I'll make you into a sashimi!"

Another voice entered the conversation, this one, Alice didn't recognize, "Ahaha Mr. Peter you are so funny! There is no lizard sashimi, you know." A young handsome brown haired man walked beside Peter. He had a fresh smile plastered on his face as his red coat gracefully swung along with his movements.

Peter raised his arm and shot the man with the red coat with no hesitation, "Ace, just shut up and die along with that filthy reptile!"

Oblivious to the killing intent, Ace skillfully dodged the bullet, "Hm, but lizard pie sounds good…" Then he turned toward Alice, "Hey you."

"Me?"

Ace beamed his bright smile as he unsheathed his sword, "Yup, after this let's go for an adventure while eating the lizard pie."

Peter yelled as he shot another set of bullets towards Ace, "Alice, would not eat that kind of gross thing. She would definitely attend to the tea party I set up just for her!"

"Shut up. You guys are so annoying," Gray made his move by flinging a small set of knives towards and used his other knives to attack Ace.

"Tch!"

Woah!"

Peter dodged the knives as Ace took Gray's attack with his long sword.

Gray formed wicked menacing voice and attacked once more, "Stop bothering Alice, you s***heads." Alice flinched at the terrifying voice, it reminded her of the first time she met Gray. It was not a pleasant feeling.

Peter laughed sarcastically, "Ha, what are you talking about? You're the one who kidnapped and trapped Alice to this place. What right do you have to say that? Surely Alice is sick of this place too."

Gray did not make a comeback. He was silent and even had a faint painful expression.

Peter continued, "Right? My dear Alice, you don't want to stay in this place, right?"

Alice hesitated in her answer, it was true that she wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible, but something made her unable to say it, "I…."

Ace launched himself to attack Gray, "Anyways I would like to have some more training with you Mr. Lizard."

While Gray was hands full dealing with Ace, Peter took this chance to snatch Alice away, "Kya!"

Peter smiled gently at Alice, which was even more scary considering the situation, "Alice, let's go and have some tea party ok?"

"No! Wait!" The girl turned toward Gray, she couldn't just leave like this.

Gray flung his knife at Ace and turned his head to look at the girl, "Alice!" The girl was nowhere to be seen. Only a blue ribbon was left on the ground.

Gray slowly picked up the ribbon and turned to Ace, "…You're not gonna be leaving in one piece." He was back into his real face, the assassin.

Ace smiled thrillingly, "Of course because I want to train more with you."

**Last night I was stuck in traffic and had 2 whole hours to type my fanfiction stories and do my homework. Yeah! I felt crappy, but at least I didn't waste my time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Easter Sunday! ^V^**

"Boss, we are prepared for the plan," a group of men walked knelt down in front of a faceless middle aged man.

The boss lit his cigarette as he nodded his head to his subordinate, "Good, we will definitely need to make this into a success and kill that reptile."

"Do you mean me?" The faceless' panicked at the intruder's sudden entrance. Gray was standing behind the boss as he pointed the knife at the faceless' neck. Everybody stiffened their stance as they cautiously aimed their gun towards the assassin.

A bead of sweat rolled down the faceless' forehead, "Y-you… how?"

"I knew that you lot of trash were after me for quite some time. I could kill you right now… But do you know why I am letting you live?" The knife was still near the faceless' neck as the boss gulped. His cigarette fell to the ground as the remaining fire was crushed by the assassin.

Gray smiled deviously, "I want you to do something during the meeting. I know you implanted those bombs at the Clover Tower and use that chance to kill me and the incubus."

"If you don't do what I say… let's just say you can have this as a happy un-birthday present from me to the almighty Adam the Leper," Gray made the boss swallow a piece of mechanic. Nobody knew what it was, but they imagined the worse; a bomb.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"…Where am I?" Bright colors of red stunningly caught the girl's eyesight as Alice woke up in an instant. She was dizzy and knocked out while Peter ran towards the lavish-looking castle with hearts decorated all over the place.

"Alice! Oh my dear lovely Alice! You are awake," the bunny eared man launched himself to Alice, who was totally disgusted with the man.

Alice tried to get Peter out of her way by using all her force to make the man let go, "Wha-! Why is Peter here?"

The girl's effort went in vain as Peter snuggled closer to the brunette, "For you, Alice, I will go anywhere to save from that evil scum."

"You mean Gray."

"But you are safe now so don't worry," Peter smiled gleefully.

Alice shivered, terrified by the man's odd behavior, "Where is Gray?"

"Do you want to eat red velvet cake or baked cheesecake?" Peter stood up from the ground as he ordered the maids to bring in snacks and drinks.

Alice was annoyed with Peter avoiding her question, "I am asking where Gray is. Is Gray alright?"

Peter sighed and his ruby eyes turned into a serious gaze, "…Why do you worry yourself over that kind of dangerous guy?"

Alice choked with her answer, "W-well that is…he comforted me when I was sad and gave me a chance to go outside….I think he is not a bad guy…"

"Even though he is an assassin?"

Inhaling, the girl looked straight into the man's eyes, "Yes."

"Alice, are you in love with him?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Blushing, Alice was shocked with the sudden question.

"Tell me Alice, are you in love with that germ?" Peter desperately stared at Alice. However, Alice was not sure how to answer the question. She was not sure of her relationship with the assassin.

"No… I'm not, I just worry as a…"

"As a?" Just when hope was shining through Peter's red eyes, Ace barged into the room, ultimately breaking the door.

"Oh Mr. Peter, why are you in my room~?"

Peter glared at Ace, "Don't barge into my room without permission! And how many times do I have to say until you get it? This is not your room! It's MY room!"

"Oh, it was Mr. Peter's room? Hahaha my bad~," Alice dubiously looked at the stranger. He had a fresh smile, but somehow…his optimism looked fake. It was best not to involve with him.

"It's not my bad; it's totally your fault. Seriously, I even locked the door so that nobody would come in. Who would break the door thinking that it's your own room? Geez, just when it was getting to the serious part…"

"Oh yeah so it's this girl right, the foreigner. Hmm~" Alice cringed as Ace leaned toward her to get a closer look.

"W-what?"

"Oh no, nothing I just thought that you were somehow different than I imagined."

This statement somehow irritated Alice, it reminded of how she was not as good as her sister, Lorina, "Well sorry that I haven't met to your expectations, but I'm just a plain girl who needs some peace."

"But I think you are pretty interesting though."

"Stupid idiot! Don't try to seduce my Alice with your filthy sick mind," Peter hugged Alice, trying to keep her away from the knight. Alice, on the other hand, tried to free herself from the bone-crushing skin-ship.

"Ahahaha, seduce? Mr. Peter, what kind of perverted thoughts are you having? I just said that she was interesting."

Peter took out his gun and aimed at Ace, "That's the same thing as seducing her you big retard! Now die before you taint Alice's ears with that vulgar mouth of yours!"

Ace gracefully avoided the bullets as if nothing had happened, "Oh so scary~ But those bullets didn't hit me at all~"

The rabbit snorted, "Are you brain dead? I purposely didn't hit you so that Alice wouldn't get hurt."

"Oh, so you can actually think, Mr. Peter!" Ace clapped his hands; it was as if a major evolution had occurred.

Peter was slowly getting irritated by Ace's constant provoking, "Of course I can! You thought I was some mindless animal?

"Or maybe even a good for nothing hairball?"

That broke the last patience as Peter yelled, "DIE YOU FAT ASS WANDERING GHOST!"

Still smiling, Ace jumped around the room to dodge the numerous bullets, "Ahahaha Mr. Peter, I am a person who is constantly wandering, but my butt is neither fat nor a ghost."

Peter covered his long ears as if he was listening to a tone deaf singer, "Ahhh! Just shut up!"

"I can shut up, but is it alright? You're beloved foreigner seemed to ran away," Ace smiled at the white haired man frantically looking around for his beloved girl.

"Nooo! My Alice!"

"Too bad I wanted to talk to her too," Ace still smiled, his face did not even have a single hint of guilt.

Peter moaned in frustration, "This is entirely your fault you god of misfortune!"

The optimistic knight laughed, "Ehhhh~ I'm kind of flattered that you are calling me a god~"

Peter started to walk out of his room and down the hallway, "Didn't you hear the misfortune part you deaf tomato! Leave. Immediately. I have no time to play around with you."

"Don't be so mean Mr. Peter~" Ace nonchalantly followed Peter while still going on his own pace.

Xoxoxoxo

Everywhere she went rows of beautifully blossomed roses decorated in a row. There was no sign of the exit, "…Where the hell is this place." Walking a little more slowly, Alice sighed, "I just can't seem to stop myself from being in trouble." _First it was Peter kidnapping and kissing me, next it was Gray…, then Peter and that weird guy kidnapping me again. Am I just a target for kidnappers?_

"Off with his head!" A sudden cold voice caught Alice attention. She saw a soldier being held down by several servants as they wield their spears and ready to attack the soldier. Alice couldn't stand to watch the cruel scene as she stepped out from behind the rose bush.

A beautiful woman turned her head and questioned the girl, "Who art thou?" The execution was put on hold as the servants quickly took the soldier away.

"I-I am Alice Liddell, who might you be?"

The woman smiled warmly; it was something polar opposite from a few minutes ago, "We are Vivaldi, the queen of Hearts. We presume that you are a foreigner?"

Whatever about the change of behavior, Alice wanted to leave this place right now, "Yes, um, forgive me, but do you know the direction to the exit?"

"Oh, art thou leaving already? Why not stay a little longer and have some rest. We have prepared some delicious snacks and tea," before saying anything, Alice was escorted to a table full of snacks and drinks. It was nearly impossible to decline a queen's offer, who knows when this beautiful tyrant might order to kill her?

Hiding her discomfort, Alice showed her utmost courtesy, "Well then…I will take your offer, your majesty."

"Vivaldi would suit for us."

Alice soon noticed that she was hungry, she dug into her food and sparked her eyes with the luscious tastes spreading across her mouth, "This is some…wonderfully delicious sweets you have."

"Why thank you. Would thy like to have some of these strawberry short cake tarts?" Alice soon noticed that Vivaldi was not touching her food, but instead intently looking at the girl; this made her uncomfortable.

It was sort of embarrassing to have someone watch you eat, Alice made her last swallow as she set her fork on top of the plate, "Oh, I think I'm full with these cakes…"

Just when Vivaldi was about to say something, Peter ran into the brunette, "Alice! I have looked all over for you!"

Vivaldi looked at Peter disapprovingly, "Peter, do not barge into the girl's only tea party."

Peter ignored Vivaldi's unwelcoming vibe; he was not afraid of the queen at all, "Well I came to the tea party so it's not girls only anymore, your majesty."

"Hmph, at least wear some frilly skirts and maybe I will consider about letting you in," Alice coughed her tea as an image of Peter wearing a skirt popped into her mind.

Another figure appeared, "Ooo, Mr. Peter's skirt getup. I want to see that~"

"Shut up stalker. You creep me out this very millisecond so get out of my way," Alice thought it was not something Peter should be saying; he was the one stalking her, after all.

Alice changed the subject, "So what are you guys doing?"

"Of course I came to join the fun tea party and escort you to the Clover Tower meeting!"

The girl tilted her head to the side while Vivaldi sighed, "We have totally forgotten. It's that season again, huh?"

"Ahahaha, your majesty, if you sigh that much, your wrinkles will get much worse."

"What did thy say?" Venomous aura surrounded the tea party, Alice sweat-dropped and tried to drink another sip. Whoever this brown haired guy was, he should be smart enough to stop his chattering, right?

"Hahaha, your majesty not-."

A sudden image of the man's head cut off made Alice shiver as she interrupted, "Waaa! Wait! Wait! Sorry, but I don't think I really know you. Excuse me, but your name is?"

"Oh right, my name is Ace, the knight of Hearts; nice to meet you, Alice. Hope we can go travel and have some nice thrilling adventures sometime soon,"

Ace offered a handshake only to be slapped away by Peter, "Who would want to get lost with you? If you really want to go back to the forest, go alone, Tarzan."

Alice tried get into the flow, but she knew she was getting uncomfortable and awkward as seconds passed by, "Hahaha… I'm getting tired…" _Gray, what are you doing right now?_


	9. Chapter 9

**I just came back from Kawai-kon (Anime-con)! I had sooo much fun! Yeah so since I was having fun and will definitely gonna go to Sat. and Sun. too so the chapter this time is short. Well, bear with it plz! xD**

An assassin must always be alert, cautious of his surroundings, and never trust anyone. Gray was the epitome of the assassins. He was strong and brutal. Nobody was able to approach him; except for one.

The cold winds swept up and smothered around the man's body, still Gray never shivered. After he came back from threatening Adam the Leper, he did his usual work, assassination. The glint of the knife piercing sharply into the faceless' flesh as splashes of red liquid dashed on top of Gray's cheek. Killing his last remaining prey, Gray looked at the blood soaked weapon. It was just another normal day for him, killing and disposing any evidence, but something was missing. Gray watched emotionlessly as the dead bodies disappeared and all that was left were piles of clocks. Clocks. Something Gray had to see every day. He slowly picked up a clock and began to examine it more closely.

_Alice doesn't have a clock. If I were to kill her, she wouldn't turn into a clock. _Even now,Gray could hear his own clock ticking without a fail. It was a sickening sound. He wanted to end the cursed mechanical sound, but he also knew that it was a futile attempt. Gray sighed. He wanted to hear the girl's heart again. It was a unique sound, soothing and warm. It was not one of those perfunctory sounds; it was a sound full of love and humanity. Yes, he was obsessed with the girl's heart. He would do anything to get the girl.

"Gray."

The assassin left his thought and swiftly grabbed his knife. The knife was at the faceless' throat in a second as Gray realized who it was, "Lori." Not putting his guard down, Gray looked at the woman cautiously, "What are you doing here?"

Lori was not panicked. She had been prepared to die since the time Gray threatened to kill her. After she was released, Lori wanted Alice to be happy. She wanted to free Alice from danger, but it was a failure. The faceless observed Alice going out with Gray and somehow knew that the relationship between Gray and Alice became from the worst to good. No maybe even better than good. Lori looked at Gray straight in the eye. She noticed that Gray was not his usual self, he was frustrated and down spirited and she knew the reason why. Without even looking at the knife in front of her, Lori blurted, "Save Alice."

Gray was taken aback. He at least knew that Lori was not fond of him. He, after all, tortured and even threatened to kill her. He also had inkling that she was the one who told the two role holders his hideout. But that didn't matter, what surprised him was the fact that Lori was telling him to save the foreigner. "Why are you asking me that?"

"I had been observing Alice, since you released me. My only wish is for her to be happy. Alice is not happy in the Heart Castle territory. She was more…cheerful when she was with you. I believe that you can make Alice happy," in truth, Lori was hiding from Alice. She somehow couldn't bring herself to meet with Alice. It was an irony that she had the courage to confront Gray, but not Alice. It was the fear that once she meets Alice, the precious brunette will not recognize her anymore which made her become a coward.

"And how can you trust me?"

"Because I know you love Alice." It was too obvious to know that Gray had special feelings towards Alice. Anybody would have guessed it.

Gray laughed, "What are you talking about?" He was obsessed with Alice's heart, but not herself…wasn't he?

"You already know don't you? Even if you try not to think, your mind is filled with that girl. You think that Alice is cute and adorable. If you don't control yourself you might hug her. And more than anything else, you want her to smile." He couldn't deny of what she said. Every time Gray saw Alice, a sort of emotion that was not felt before emerge from within and spread through his body, but he thought this was what drugs felt like. Or was love, itself an addiction? If so then Gray cannot deny the fact that he loves Alice. This irrationality was beyond comprehensible to Gray's mind. Without even noticing, Alice became a being that was more important than just a unique foreigner.

The man sighed again; he had to agree to Lori, "Are you a psychic mind reader like that incubus or just a creepy stalker?" Gray lowered his weapon and sheathed his knife. He had no intention of killing Alice's friend anymore. It was a strange feeling. He never would have thought that Alice's existence would change him so much.

"Maybe you can think of me as the latter, but anyways. I know you love her so go for it, love-sick boy."

"I guess I can't lie to myself anymore. I love Alice." Gray turned around to walk towards the Clover Tower, he, then, took out a blue ribbon from one his pockets and tied around his wrist. This time, he will snatch the girl away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Everyone must have noticed about the abnormal meeting seasons. It's the land of Joker and there are different seasons but the meeting place is the Clover Tower (but Joker will still be showing up later on: as a minor character though!) Hopefully this cleared out a few questions.**

The comfortable shade of green and voices of people took away the girl's attention, "Wow. There are so many people." Alice was in the Clover Tower, just ready for the meeting to begin. She met many people, mostly faceless. But Alice was not looking to meet new people; she was only looking for one particular person.

Vivaldi shrugged, "This is just a boring event. We would want to go back to my castle and enjoy the cherry blossoms."

Alice looked around among the sea of people, hoping to meet him, but soon bumped into a totally different person, "Oh I'm sorry!"

The slender man looked down towards the girl and smirked, "Hm, this is an interesting young lady we have here." Alice blinked her eyes in shock.

Before reacting, Peter swiftly went in front of Alice and took out his gun, "Hey, don't touch my dear Alice!"

"You! What did you just do to Blood!" A big blonde man with bunny ears confronted Peter and also took out his gun. Alice nervously looked at both sides. _If this was only a normal rabbit fight it wouldn't be so violent._

The foreigner could see that the surrounding people were quickly moving away from the scene, clearly not wanting get involved with the fight. Alice gulped and tugged on Peter's arm, "I don't know what's going on, but Peter put your gun away. Don't wield such dangerous things in a room full of people!"

On the other side, Blood stared coldly at the big man, "Elliot, do you want to cause trouble for me? Lower your gun now."

"But Alice…"

"Blood…" Both of their bunny ears went down as the rabbits backed down.

After coughing a little, Blood smiled charmingly, "Sorry for the disturbance, young lady. My name is Blood Dupre, the boss of the Hatter family, and this is my subordinate, Elliot March."

Alice stared at the slender man and awkwardly introduced herself, "….H-hello, my name is Alice Liddell."

Changing his mood, Elliot smiled and leaned closer to the girl, "Oh yeah! I have been hearing about you, so you're the foreigner, huh?"

"I guess…" Maybe because the first impression wasn't so good, Alice cringed a little and felt uncomfortable looking at the two men.

Blood noticed the constant staring and asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

Alice shook head and timidly asked, "No, No! But…have we met before?"

"Well should I take that as a pick-up line?"

A blush formed, it was getting more awkward by the minute, "What? No! I mean… um, it's alright if you never saw me before."

Peter, who was just hearing the conversation, formed his mouth into a frown, "Alice, let's hurry and go over to our seat."

Getting pulled by Peter, Alice hastily bid farewell to the Hatter family, "Y-yeah, bye Blood and Elliot."

After the foreigner was nowhere to be seen, Blood smirked again and stated, "This became a rather interesting meeting."

"Blood?" Elliot looked at his boss in confusion.

"That girl is interesting. Invite her to the tea party the next time you see her," after making his order, Blood turned around and walked down the hallway.

"Yes," Elliot cheerfully bowed his head a little and walked next to his boss.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the first half of the meeting was over, Peter grinned at his beloved, "Alice, let's go to the cafeteria to eat something."

Honestly Alice was tired of Peter constantly nagging at her. If she was her normal self, she would have already punched Peter and ran away, but fatigue really struck her down. The meeting had made her exhausted; the constant mistakes Nightmare had performed during his speech and the sitting for a long time worn her out. She was too tired to be angry over Peter as Alice sighed and got up from her chair, "Sorry Peter; wait a little while for me."

"Are you going somewhere? Then I will go with you!"

Alice just tiredly looked at Peter and sighed once again, "No, Peter you can't. Stay and be a good rabbit. I'll be away only for a short while." Alice, then, gloomily left the room.

Peter worryingly looked at the girl's figure slowly becoming small, "What has gotten to my cute adorable Alice?"

Vivaldi irritatingly glanced at Peter, "Stupid, there has got to be one thing when girls say wait."

"She must have a big dump, I say," Ace smiled cheerfully not showing any sign of weariness.

Peter's face turned pink as he glared at the knight, "Idiot! Can't you say something more elegant?"

"Hm, but is the restroom that way?" Vivaldi squint her eyes to look at which direction Alice took.

Peter suddenly stood up from his chair and rushed to follow the girl, "Please wait for me, my beloved Alice~!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The girl wandered around the hallway, "Where did Gray go…?" Even before the meeting, her mind was constantly thinking about Gray. The last time she saw him was when Gray was fighting with Ace. During the meeting, from seeing Gray's figure far away, Alice knew that Gray was alright, but the uneasiness still pestered her. Alice felt insecure not meeting Gray. _Is this because I am worried about him as a friend or because of some other stuff?_

While contemplating, Alice heard a familiar low baritone voice, "Alice."

Gushes of joy and happiness overflowed as Alice ran and hugged him, "Gray! It really is you! I saw you were at the meeting, but I wanted to see you if you got hurt or not. I was really worried about you."

Suddenly strong force and strong desperate voice ringed through Allice's ear, "Alice, Alice, Alice!"

"Gray…?" The broad shoulder tightly engulfed the girl's small body.

Gray's body was almost shivering as he buried his face into the brunette's long silky hair, "I missed you so much. When you were gone I felt so…empty and sad. I don't ever want you to leave again. Please be with me." Alice could hear the clock ticking wildly. It was unbelievable that the cold merciless assassin was shivering just because a weak girl left him, but at the same time Alice also understood what he was going through. Alice also felt lonely and unsatisfied; she was uneasy not seeing Gray.

Alice looked at the man and tried to reply, "Gray I-."

"Don't touch Alice you criminal," Alice heard a click of the gun as she turned around see Peter glaring menacingly at Gray.

"Peter!"

Gray coolly met Peter's raging eyes as he stood in front of Alice, "…Are you going to break the rules of 'no fighting during the meeting season'?"

The white haired man hissed, "I will risk anything for Alice." He was ready to kill.

Despite the danger Gray didn't make a single move and calmly handled the situation, "Really? Well from what I can see is that you are just endangering Alice even more by getting your gun out." Alice nervously looked at Peter. She hated violence, if she had the chance to escape she would have done so, but what she was afraid the most was seeing Gray hurt again. The image of Gray covered in blood appeared in Alice's mind as Alice stepped in front and raised her arm to protect Gray.

"Stop-!"

"Hold on for a second" everyone turned to look at the approaching figure. Nightmare had a serious face on as his aura was almost frightening. "This fight is against the rule. Peter, put your gun down," Peter just glowered at Nightmare and continued to point the lethal object at Gray. The incubus fiercely looked at the white haired man and coldly commanded again, "If you don't then I will use my authority as the landowner of the Clover Tower to force you to go to a desolate forest." After a while, Peter slowly lowered his gun and grudgingly walked away from the scene.

Alice sighed in relief as she was about to turn to Gray, but was held by Nightmare, "Alice, let's go."

The girl desperately looked at Gray, "But Nightmare I want to talk to Gray."

Nightmare smiled bitterly as he softly said, "Alice, come with me for now. Trust me on this." With one last look at Gray, Alice sadly trudged down the hallway. Gray glowered at the incubus as Nightmare also stared coldly at the man and walked away.

**I've updated so many new stories, but I never forgot this story! So many stories I want to write. Too bad I only have two hands… Dx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I usually write each chapter spontaneously, but I was wondering if I should make this story a little longer. If I was to make it short, I think this story can end in 2 chapters, but I should (definetly) need to add in more Gray x Alice, right? Just wondering because I wrote 2 more new stories and I still need to finish Pinky princess and Neverending sometime soon too. (sigh why do I have so much story that I want to write!) Please give me your opinions!**

Gray looked at Alice slowly fading away from his sight. He wanted to chase her, grab her hand and tell her "I love you. Don't leave me."

_That bastard incubus. _Nightmare might have probably noticed what he was plotting. He did his best to hide his thought, but the others, Adam Leper's underlings, are not so skillful as to hide their thoughts from the mind reader.

Gray took out his pack of cigarette and let one of them. _When was the last time I smoked? _It was surprising even for Gray. Since Alice came to his life, he stopped smoking. Not that she ever said anything about smoking, but Alice always had a worrisome expression whenever he took out a cigarette. _As if she is worrying about my body… _After a while, Gray shook his head in denial. _What the hell am I thinking! I don't even know if she likes me or not. _

Gray remembered all the days he spent with Alice, it was understandable that Alice didn't like him, but he had to try something. He was not the type to just give up. Just when Gray was about to throw the cigarette away, a faceless approached to him.

Gray glared at the faceless, "What do you need me for? I told you to not talk to me during the meeting."

Trembling in terror, the faceless underling replied, "I am terribly sorry, but this plan is just too unreasonable…to bomb the lobby. Nobody would be able to escape the falling tower!"

The gold eyes gleamed sharply as if it can materialize in to real knife, "Just do as I tell you to. If you talk to me again, I will slice your throat."

"Y-yes sir!" unable to suppress his shiver, the faceless straightened his back and scurried away. With a sigh Gray turned around and walked down the hallway. It was only a matter of time before the main event started.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice and Nightmare walked silently down the hallway. Alice was angry; she felt the situation unfair. _All I wanted to do was talk to Gray… why is to so hard to meet him? _With an unsatisfied look, Alice asked, "Nightmare, why can't I talk to Gray?"

Glancing at Alice, Nightmare answered, "He is too dangerous." Nightmare was not his usual goofy self. He was serious, which made Alice feel a little scared of him. Alice never saw Nightmare this scary.

Nevertheless the feelings of wanting to see Gray were stronger than being scared, "But still-."

Nightmare turned to Alice and spoke in a quiet voice, at first, but as time passed by the voice became quicker and faster, "Alice, you should know by now that he is dangerous. He is emotionally unstable and always hungry for blood. Who knows when he will kill you too? I just don't want you to be hurt!"

The dark eyes which were irrationally staring at the girl, almost gave her the shiver. She knew that Nightmare was only worried about her and Peter was maybe worried about her too, but that didn't stop from wanting to see Gray. _What is happening to me? _It was only out of worry to meet Gray, but it would be too overreacting on her part to feel this much for Gray. The dark haired man with the lonely golden eyes lingered in her mind as tears started to flow down from her cheeks, "I-I…know. I know…that but I can't help it…this feeling. Why …do I feel so sad when Gray isn't here…?"

Nightmare soon realized what he had done; he knew that Alice was thinking about Gray all this time. It wasn't even his place to rant, but he needed Alice to stay away from Gray. Nightmare noticed that Gray was scheming something, but it was not possible for him to thoroughly read his mind. He did not want Alice to be involved in the possibly dangerous scheme. Filled with guilt in his heart, the incubus apologized, "Alice, I'm sorry…I never meant to-."

"Well this is a surprise; the incubus is making a cute girl cry," Blood approached to the crying girl and the incubus.

Nightmare cautiously questioned the mafia boss, "…What do you want?"

With a smirk, Blood took a white handkerchief and gave it to Alice, "When you see a troubled lady, isn't it common sense to give out a helping hand?"

After giving a quick glance at Blood, Alice gratefully accepted the handkerchief and wiped her eyes, "Thank you."

Blood smiled and escorted Alice down the hall, "You must be hungry; come let us go to the cafeteria." Alice failed to catch Blood giving a quick evil smile at Nightmare as she walked towards the cafeteria with two men.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So you're name is Alice right? My name is Elliot!"

Alice was taken aback by the cheerfulness of the once dangerous looking man, but soon composed her face and greeted, "Hello Elliot."

"Hey newbie hare! Why are you introducing her first! We should be the first one to talk to her, not you!" Alice turned to look at the adorable twins sitting next to Alice as they ranted.

Although the twins were adorably cute, Elliot was not the type to fawn over their loveliness, "Shut up! There is no kid's special in this cafeteria so go home!"

Alice just laughed lightly, "Um…well so what is your name?"

Reacting to Alice's question, the twins immediately hugged her, "I'm Dee." "And I'm Dum."

"Let's play together sometimes soon ok, Alice?" Alice smiled, their playful and cheerful gesture was very happy to watch, but she was still nowhere near from being happy herself. _Gray… _Only for a short moment, Alice's eyes casted down gloomily.

Nobody was able to catch the glimpse of sadness as Elliot continued, "Hmph Alice doesn't want to play with a bunch of brats."

The twins glared at the older man and scoffed, "What did you say bunny? I couldn't really hear you because of your blabbering."

Alice could almost see the rising temper as Elliot stood up from the table and shouted, "I SAID THAT-."

"Elliot, can you be a little quieter, please?" Blood, who was sitting at the other table with Nightmare, disapprovingly looked at his subordinate.

Elliot's ears instantly drooped as he quietly sat back down, "…Sorry Blood…"

"Hahaha! Newbie hare got scolded, now who is the brat!"

Elliot glared at the twins and harshly but also quietly stated, "Shut up!" Alice just faked laughed at the whole situation and soon looked at Blood's table. _Really what are they chatting about? _It was truly weird that Blood was having a tea with Nightmare. Because of the constant noises on her own table, Alice was not able to hear what the two men were talking about as she was forced to turn her attention towards the twins.

xoxoxoxoxo

Blood took a sip of his tea and set his favorite drink on the table, "So what is happening?"

"About what?"

The mafia boss glanced at Nightmare and smirked, "I know that there is a reason why you separated Alice and Gray."

Nightmare suppressed his urge to flinch, he was prepared to answer this question once he entered the cafeteria, but he was still unsure to what extent he should explain to Blood, "…I'm not too sure, but Gray is planning on something. This is the first time that I cannot read somebody's mind so it's hard to deal with."

Nightmare saw Blood's smirk grow even wider, "So you don't want to take any risk of young lady being in danger." Blood was interested in the fact that not only the white rabbit and lizard, but also the incubus was so into this one girl.

The incubus nodded cautiously, "That's right." As soon as Nightmare said this, he heard something from the faceless passerby. It was a normal looking faceless, but something was wrong with him. His facial feature was a little blue. Usually, Nightmare would just ignore the trivial thing, but his mind reading skill caught information. The information that a bomb was set in the lobby and that everybody would not be able to leave from the tower. Nightmare immediately stood up and before rushing out the cafeteria, Nightmare took a chance and looked at Blood, "Have to go. Protect Alice for me." Nightmare didn't exactly believe that Blood would protect Alice, but it was better than leaving her all alone.

After Nightmare rushed out the room, Blood calmly drank his tea and stated, "It is definitely interesting."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At, yet, another table, two red heads were looking at the whole situation. White smiled and leaned toward his brother, "Hey bro. Seems like Nightmare is plotting something."

Black snorted and replied, "It looks like that mafia pimp knows something about it too and it involves that b****."

"Should we join the fun?"

"Sounds like a f***** good idea." Giving a quick sneer the twins left their table and walked up to Alice's table.

White made the initiative to start the conversation as he leaned towards the foreigner, "Oh, what is a cute girl doing over here?"

Black quickly answered for the girl, "Probably doing some boring shit nonetheless."

Ignoring the ruder twin, Alice raised her eyebrow in question, "And you are?"

Smiling, White introduced himself and also his brother, "I am Joker and that is Joker."

Alice was confused by this, but before she could ask anymore, Elliot questioned in a cold manner, "What are you guys here for?"

Black took on Elliot's glare as he also glowered at the mafia, "Huh? You wanna die or something? Lowly pimps like you should just scram."

Not moving his cold stare, Elliot talked back, "With that stinking mouth of yours, I can say that right back at you."

Alice nervously looked at the two men as she tried her best mediate the foul mood, "H-Hey, Elliot! Aren't you enjoying that carrot sherbet? If you get angry like that, you won't be able to enjoy it."

Thankfully, White helped Alice out as he tried to calm his brother down, "Hey, don't start a fight here, brother. Our lovely foreigner is having a lunch, you know? Try to be a little more courteous."

But Black wasn't the one to be easily handled as he made more insults, "Why should I be courteous to a b****, who isn't even sexy?"

Alice twitched at this statement as she fiercely looked at Black, making him take a step back, "I am sorry that I am not pretty. By the way, it's so frustrating with you guys having the same name. Why don't I call you, White and you, Black?"

White smiled and tried to change the mood as he answered, "If that satisfies you then that will do. By the way, it's almost time for the next meeting. Let's go back to the meeting room."

Alice realized that it was indeed almost time for the next meeting to start as she replied weakly, "Ah…ok…" The girl sighed quietly; the meeting was going to start without her having the chance to meet with Gray. _I really hate this meeting…_

**Now I want to give thanks to all the people who reviewed this story!**

**Many thanks to: Ink'n'Echo, Silver Tsuki Hime, elliotxalicexlover, FantasticalFantasy, .shadows, Teagarden, Octicy, xdgirl1001, Sotwt Icehail, 0.0 LUNAr eclipse 0.0, Somewhere Nowhere, Stargirl of the Crescent Moon, RunnyBabbit44, pastyface, Sleeping Moon, Alea Seikou, PoisonedAngelous**

**And also all the other people who are reading this story! Cause you guys are awesome for taking your time to read this story! )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Didn't update this for a long time. TAT Sorry, had a hard time describing how Gray and Alice should interact. Well hopefully the character personality did not change dramatically… Enjoy.**

The hanging chandelier was supported sturdily from the ceiling with its strong metal ropes and decorations. The view from the sparkling lights was truly exquisite and grand; however, Gray felt his muscles becoming tense as time ticked its way. He flickered his eyes to the huge black box. He only had less than 40 seconds before the awaited time.

Gray took his cigarette that was in his mouth and crushed it. When he closed his eyes, only one image took over his blinded sight. Alice. It was strange how he became so attached to a single girl. At first, she was just a weak girl; the only redeeming feature was her being a foreigner. His interest was only her thumping heart. Something he could not attain no matter how hard he tried. Alice was supposed to be his toy. Nothing more and nothing less. Then something slowly changed inside Gray. Something he did not expect. Whenever he saw Alice cry, his heart ached. When he saw her smile, he felt joy. It was more than just being comfortable. He was happy. Being happy was foreign to Gray's lonely life. He was never loved and did not think he would ever have such emotion, but he was wrong.

Perhaps he was already in love with Alice when he first saw her. Frowning, he remembered his first encounter with her. The girl was so small and frail looking. Even though his heart was frozen in ice cubes, somewhere he had the urge to not kill her. In his mind, it was only supposed to be something to pass his boredom, but in actuality, he was sucked in by her unusual unique nature. The kindness, warm smile, and bravery despite the fear made his cold heart melt.

The golden eyes caught a certain gray and slowly closed and opened once more to confront it, "What are you doing here half dead incubus?"

The sudden exhaustion of the body took a toll especially in Nightmare's lungs. His legs were shivering, crying out in pain from the full sprint. His throat was burning, scorching out for water and air. Still, he was nowhere near to accept an insult, "My…name…is not half dead…incubus…"

Gray could easily see Nightmare's fatigue, but he still needed to be cautious of him. An incubus is a bothersome creature with its detrimental power. Gray has trained to fight against the incubus in hopes of assassinating him some day. Even if Nightmare attacked him now, he would be able to stall him until the bomb activated, "Whatever, I'm the one who is asking a question here. Aren't you supposed to be busy memorizing the speech for the next meeting? I really feel sorry for the people in Clover Tower."

Taking a deep breath, the dark eyes sharply accused the assassin, "I know what you are trying to do. I read one of your accomplices' minds. I won't let you bomb this tower."

"You can banish me out of the tower, but it will do no good either way. The bomb is set in auto mode and Alice and other people are coming this way for the next meeting," Gray gave a quick glance at the box right beside him and touched it.

Nightmare also noticed the black box. He had assumed from the start that it was the bomb; the bomb which can kill everyone, even Alice. "Why are you doing this? Are you trying to put Alice in danger?" He couldn't understand what Gray was thinking. He had thought that no matter what, Gray would not harm Alice, but perhaps it was the opposite. Because he loves Alice, he would want to break it; a truly cowardly act for the sole purpose to protect himself.

Gray's once cold eyes soften, making Nightmare have doubts of his assumption of the assassin's unstable psychological analysis. With a soft voice, almost a whisper, Gray spoke, "When you confess…."

"What?"

This time, in a stronger and stable voice, Gray smiled and replied, "When you confess your love, it has to be dramatic, right?"

Nightmare widened his eyes in disbelief. He could not understand Gray's mind anymore, it was beyond his comprehension. Because of a confession, this man needs to kill thousands of men? Because of this so called love, he needs to put Alice in danger? Only a lunatic can think up of an insane idea like that. "You're crazy! Absolutely crazy!"

Gray was back to his unemotional and phlegmatic expression and just uttered a monotonous reply, "10 seconds remaining."

"Nightmare?" Alice was there by the entrance of the hall with other roleholders all coming after her. They were oblivious to the danger they were in.

Nightmare quickly turned to the foreigner and shouted, "Alice! Get away from here!"

"5"

Alice blinked, even though there were many people walking with her, she could easily spot one particular person. The man she wanted to see the most. Alice's gaze was locked on Gray, who was standing on the chandelier and uttered his name in a nostalgic way, "Gray…" The frail voice was hushed by Nightmare's panicked voice, but Gray still knew what Alice was thinking. He also wanted to meet her. Gray smiled down at the girl reassuringly as Alice raised her hands towards Gray. _Please….take me away._

"We are going to get bo-!" Before Nightmare could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a deep low voice reminding the last second.

"0." Gray kicked the box from the chandelier. Everyone watched the black rectangle drop. The time seemed to have slowed down, but nobody could move a single muscle. They were as if enchanted by the darkness of its color.

Suddenly, a flash of light blighted the whole hall. It was absolutely pure white as Black yelled, "WTF? My eyes!"

White squinted his eyes to try and make a move in the brightness, but it was futile, he only bumped into the other roleholders, "It's…bright."

By the time, the light faded away and everyone's eyes adjusted to the normal clarity, Nightmare looked around. Nothing was destroyed and none of the people were scathed. The only trace left of the whole incident was the bewilderment in people's faces. Nightmare did not know if he should be upset or happy, all he could do was express his confusion, "….What was that just now?"

Blood looked around and questioned, "Where is Alice?" Everyone did not know where the brunette went, but they knew who kidnapped her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Darkness. It was like this when Alice first encountered Gray. Despite the terror and danger emitting everywhere, his dark hair flowed gracefully. The golden eyes paired beautifully with that of a lonely moon. It made her shiver, she didn't want to remember it, but it is also true that she was fascinated by its splendor. "….Gray." The assassin's eyes slowly moved to meet Alice's teal eyes. The girl sucked the air; she thought once she met his eyes she would be killed. There was always fear inside her, telling her she would be killed by this merciless assassin, but that didn't matter to her now. She had the uncontrollable need to be with him. Alice had a similar feeling with her previous boyfriend. It ended as a tragedy for her and she swore to never fall in love again, but she couldn't bear this weight in her heart. Without her knowing, she was in love with Gray.

Alice sighed. It wasn't her plan to fall in love, but what can she do? When she saw Gray fight with Ace and Peter, she already no longer had the will to go back home. She was worried sick of him. Even after she met Gray and confirmed that he was alright; she didn't want to separate with him. Whenever Alice didn't see Gray, her heart ached like she was homesick. It didn't matter to her if she was never returning home, if it meant that she could be with this man forever. Even if it meant by death.

A few drops of tears rolled down her white cheeks. Alice put her arms around Gray's neck and looked at the man's face with scrutiny. She was savoring this moment to remember every last detail of the man she wanted to meet so much. The man her heart ached for, "I wanted to meet you…"

The eyes that were meant to be cold softened and the unemotional and unbreakable composure turned into that of a loving smile. Gray kissed Alice's tears and replied, "Me too." It was like a dream; a dream she would like to have no matter how many times she saw. Gray, who was feared as a notorious merciless assassin, is smiling gently at a plain girl like her. Her heart jumped and her face filled with color. Alice was about to put her hand on Gray's cheek and kiss him, but stopped herself. She was neither afraid of death nor was she afraid of not returning home, but she was afraid of being hated by Gray. She didn't want to get rejected and abandoned by him. She couldn't bear to be separated from him again. Alice pushed the overflowing emotions inside and took a deep breath.

Composing her face, she looked around her surrounding, "But…where are we?"

"Just outside the Clover Tower."

Alice remembered noticing Nightmare at the hall, seeing flashes of bright, and a feeling of Gray carrying her away. She was now worried about the other people in Clover Tower. "…What happened back at the hallway?"

Gray smiled, she was too kind. It was one of the parts that annoyed him at first, but now it is one of her lovable traits, "Everyone is fine; they probably are just blinking, wondering what had happened." Seeing that Alice was relieved by his reply, Gray put his arm around Alice's waist and whispered slowly into her ear, "I wanted to meet you so badly; I snatched you away from Nightmare." Alice thought she might have died from joy. She couldn't find her voice and just looked at Gray with wide eyes. After a pause, Alice could feel the warm breath tickling and then a deep baritone pouring in like music, "Sorry." Still dazed by his enchanting voice, Alice looked at Gray half in confusion and awe. The man just tightened his grip on her and spoke, "I will apologize a million times and even try to atone for my sins so please. Please don't leave me. Please…I love you…"

Gray was hugging Alice tightly that she couldn't see his face, but judging from the emotional voice, Alice knew that it was his true emotion. She was shocked. All this time, Alice did not think Gray loved her. She thought her feelings were one-sided. Hearing Gray's voice, Alice's fear disappeared instantaneously. Instead of fear, now growing bubbles of joy erupted through her whole body.

Alice quietly looked at Gray, "Gray…can you bend down a little?"

The dark haired man confusedly looked at Alice, but still did as he was told, "…Alice?"

Alice, then, kissed Gray forehead and smiled, "I…felt so weird while I was away from you. I was sad and lonely." "It's so weird, right? Peter, Blood, and a lot of people were right beside me, but I just didn't feel so happy. The only time I felt happy was…" The meaningful stare went straight to Gray's eyes. Gray was hopeful, but still he couldn't entirely forgive himself for endangering Alice countless times. He wanted to go back in time and literally kill himself. Yell at his past self for the horrible things he had done, for scaring Alice. He was willing to do anything to atone for his sins, "Do I have a chance?"

Alice chuckled and shook her head to the side, "You don't understand Gray. You already got me."

Gray looked at her with shock, "You mean, you forgive me?" He couldn't believe it. He was so angry at himself, he was prepared to shoot himself and crush his clock so that it will be beyond the mortician's repair. His cowardly, selfish side had done many things to hurt the girl. He was weak and couldn't understand the growing irrational feeling in his heart and so he bashed at Alice in order to protect himself. He was pathetic and feeble.

"I forgive you," the calm, tranquil voice sounded beautifully like an angel. Instantly, Gray felt like his whole body ascended to a paradise. He really wanted to touch this beautiful creature. Carefully, slowly the cold hands shifted to touch the brunette's cheek.

Alice did not move, she was also enchanted by the man's large hand. His hand seemed as if he could grasp anything. It was those hands which she wanted to be stroked by.

Alice's gaze moved from the hands to his beautifully formed lip. His lip was open a little. Seeing this and without thinking, she leaned her head closer to its beauty. Suddenly, her lip collided with the lip she was admiring at. The hands which were far bigger than her size stroked her cheek and supported her waist. At first the kiss was a light contact. It was as if Gray was seeing Alice's every reaction and deciding whether he should continue or not. Seeing no rejection, he proceeded to inserting his tongue. Alice flinched at the sudden advance, but nuzzled closer when she noticed the man hesitate a little. She didn't want him to end it. She wanted more. Gray continued to move his tongue around, searching around to intertwine with Alice's. Alice could hear a slight moan escaping from her mouth. Her head was getting hot and she had hard time staying conscious. Gray's invasion in her mouth made her feel excited and desperate for more contact. Her breathing became more heavy and intense.

At last, not able to take all the affections, Alice broke the kiss and gasped for air. The breathing calmed her down, but the fact that she broke the kiss made her sad. She didn't want to end it. Just as when Alice thought of this, Gray moved in to kiss her neck. The feeling sent down shiver through the girl as she looked at Gray with wide eyes. "…Gr..ay." She managed to say his name while he moved down to kissing the collarbone. The feeling of the tongue softly licking and then the dull pain left marks on her unstained body. Tears trickled down and Gray stopped his movement once and moved to kiss her tears. He, then, heard a quiet whisper, "…I love you…I want to be with you…"

After hearing the small confession, Gray hugged Alice once more. The muscular body easily covered the soft, petite one as the sound of the clock and heart moved at the same speed. "I also love you. I will never leave you even if you tell me to." The deep voice hypnotized Alice's mind. She closed her eyes and gave a wry smile. Both of the couple wanted this moment to last. Gray moved in to give another passionate kiss and Alice leaned closer.

"Uh…cough, cough." The couple blinked at the sudden familiar voice and immediately shot their heads to the source. There were about ten faceless people wearing business suits. They had their faces filled with color as they shuffled their gun loaded hands nervously, "Gray Ringmarc and Alice Liddell, you are called to meet Nightmare-sama."

Alice knew that they were in trouble, but there was something even more surprising in front of her. Opening and closing her mouth a few times, her face turned from red to pale, "L-L-Lori?"

"You know her, Miss Alice? She was hiding behind the wall and looked suspicious so we captured her." Alice quickly nodded her head and continued staring at the faceless girl.

Lori nervously winked at Alice and gave Gray a thumb up sign, "I guess I got caught. I never really wanted to peek in your love affair, but Nightmare is looking for the both of you. If you don't come, the whole meeting is going to be on a rampage." Gray rolled his eyes and sighed.

Alice had her eyes popped open. She thought she was seeing a ghost of Lori, "Wait a minute. Why are you a live?"

Lori looked at the foreigner and gave a timid smile, "It's a long story so I will tell you later when we go inside."

Alice still couldn't stomach the fact that Lori is alive. She just stood there, unmoved with jaw gaping at the faceless girl. Gray gave a worried look at Alice and ushered her to the Clover Tower, "Let's go, Alice."

Glancing at Lori and then to Gray, Alice just nodded her head and went inside.

**So this is still safe in the T rating right? Maybe? Maybe…not? Come on it was just kissing! Nothing wrong…I think… xD**

**i had to actually re-read the whole story so that the emotion and interaction between alice and gray is not so cheap and choppy. well...it was hard to explain all those earlier chapters becuz gray's action towards alice was just...plain weird. and when i read the earlier ones i had to literally hide myself with a blanket becuz...the writing is seriously not good. i hope i improved, but im not too sure. so after hours and perhaps days of thinking how i should make gray and alice show their emotions, i ended up writing this version. maybe a bit rushed, but who cares now as long as alice and gray are lovey dovey T_T i quit thinking.**

**Hopefully all u kind readers didn't mind the (maybe) rushed smooching scenario.  
**

**I think the next chapter will be the last so plz plz read 'till the end! **


	13. Chapter 13

Alice kept on staring at Lori and only occasionally looked at Nightmare, who was sitting in front of her. She thought the possibility of encountering Lori's look-a-like, but she quickly abandoned the idea. Even though she didn't have any face, Alice could still tell that it was Lori herself.

_Why is she alive? I thought Gray killed her?_

She thought of the possibility of Gray killing her, but survived through the attempted murder. If this was the case, then Lori must resent Gray, but when Alice looked at Lori and then at Gray she didn't see any contempt in their eyes, only mutual understanding. This confused her further more and finally struggled to the only conclusion; the only thing that she thought it was impossible. Gray set her free.

_But for what reason?_

She looked at Gray's face and tried to figure out the reason. The man noticed Alice's stare as he smiled back. The brunette suddenly felt her face boiling and lowered her eyes to hide her colored cheeks.

_It wasn't…it wasn't for me right?_

She didn't want to think of the possibility; it was such a self-conceited and arrogant thought, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find an alternative explanation.

Just when she turned to look at Gray again, Nightmare shouted in frustration, "Alice! Are you even listen to what I am saying?"

The girl stopped herself and glanced at Nightmare, "Yeah I hear you." _Totally forgot that Nightmare was here._

The incubus let out a heavy sigh, "I know that you forgot about me and went into your own sugary love world, but stay with me for a sec, alright?"

Alice filled her thoughts of protests against the statement, but only shrugged and continued staring at Lori. Lori uncomfortably fiddled with her hands and shifted her eyes from Alice to the ground. Nightmare shook his head and took out his timer, "Fine, I will give you guys 5minutes to do all the talking. You understand? 5 minutes. I will be timing."

Alice turned to Lori and looked at her directly into her face. Despite the limited time, neither girls moved an inch.

Lori didn't know how to act in front of Alice. She wasn't intending to show herself in front of her friend. Her fear of the foreigner not remembering her had subsided when Alice blurted her name out, but she was still uncomfortable with the possible bombarding set of questions along with hostility. _You stalked me all this time? Ew, are you a criminal? And who asked you to get me out of the Gray's hideout? I was perfectly happy over there. Are you trying to ruin my life? _Lori knew that Alice did not have a clue of what her faceless friend was doing, but there was always a possibility that her actions would be known.

Lori closed her eyes. _Of course anybody would be creeped out when they know what I did…._

As soon as she closed her eyes, a rush of embrace engulfed Lori. The faceless woman opened her mouth blankly in complete surprise. Alice held her tight and merrily exclaimed, "Lori! It's really really great to see you again! I thought you were dead."

In this instant, Lori's dark fear passed away and a surge of mirth erupted from within. She also hugged her friend back and exclaimed, "It's also good to see you and I am glad to be alive too! You know I will never think of dying at such a young age."

"Well yeah. So Lori what were you doing all this time? As I can see that you somehow escaped from Gray…" Alice's eyes shifted quickly to Gray and back to Lori.

"Ah um well…" Both girls awkwardly stayed silent.

The atmosphere grew uncomfortable, until Nightmare started his countdown, "3 minutes."

Gray looked at both girls and opened his mouth to start the conversation, "Lori was always watching over you."

"Gray!" Lori looked at him with panic in her eyes.

He glanced at Lori and sighed, "Lori, I don't know what you are afraid of, but Alice is not one of those hoodlums you see in the back alley or the underground organization. You should trust her more and just tell her everything." With that statement, Lori shut her mouth and slowly turned to Alice. What Gray said was true, but she still had lingering fear and doubt as she gulped and slowly opened her mouth, "After I was out of the hideout…I stalked you and wondered how I should save you. I heard that Peter White in the Castle of Hearts was very fond of you and was looking for you so I…I thought it was a chance to save you from Gray, but in the end I was just a hindrance to you. I was the one who told Peter White where you were and made you suffer a lot because of that. Sorry Alice."

Alice shook her head in denial and took Lori's hand. Her smile melted down all the tension and "No, you did all of that for me. You're my best friend and will always be no matter what." "Oh and one more thing, don't you think of anything more negative or you will soon turn into an emo."

Staring blankly at the brunette for a few second, Lori laughed in relief. All her fear had washed away and she had the best feeling ever. It made her feel ridiculous that she was ever scared of Alice. Showing her best smile Lori tightened her grip on her Alice's hand, "You're right, life should be revolved around on positive thinking. Also best friend sounds nice. You better hang out with me in the name of being my best friend."

"Of course!"

Still wearing her smile, Lori dropped her hands and shifted her eyes to the man beside her, "Well speaking of thanks I'm the one who should be thanking Gray."

"Huh?" Alice looked at Lori and then to Gray. The black haired man also turned to the faceless girl in curiosity.

Lori always disliked Gray; she didn't understand why Alice loved him, but as she observed his change and behavior towards Alice, her thought towards Gray also changed as well. Now she was able to accept Gray as her friend, "Gray thanks for letting me go. I honestly thought I was going to die back there. What made you set me free?"

"I don't need your thanks. I did some mean stuff to you so just think that we're equal and as to why I set you free...well…." Gray's voice trailed off and uncomfortably looked away.

"Well?"

Cutting in the conversation, Nightmare spoke in boredom, "10 seconds remaining. Come on just say it lover boy."

After he glared at Nightmare, Gray quickly met Alice's eyes and soon blushed, "Because….I didn't want Alice to be sad…."

Alice's heart skipped a beat as she looked at the man in front of her dearly, "Gray…" She wanted to hug him, kiss him, and tell him 'I love you'. In fact, she was about to do so until a certain annoying incubus interrupted the mood.

The timer rang in full volume as Nightmare sat up, "Ok 5 minutes over. Now let's get on with the main topic over here."

Alice grudgingly turned to Nightmare and stated coldly, "I can see that you have no sense of empathy here."

"I have no empathy because it just looks like a stupid romantic scene for me. If you have time to get all lovey dovey do it after we have finished our talk."

Hearing that statement ticked everyone off, but they held their anger and kept silent. Alice replied frigidly, "Fine."

Nightmare crossed his fingers and leaned over to his desk, "Finally we're back to the important topic. Now, I have always wanted to say this, but you lead me to the hallway, tricked me that you were going to suicide using a bomb, used a automatic timer flash bomb, and ultimately took Alice away." Silence engulfed the room until the incubus slammed his hand on the desk and yelled, "Are you trying to make fun of me?"

Gray shrugged, "It's your fault that you misunderstood."

"Shut up! I had to deal with complaints and mockery because of you!"

Alice sighed. _Really, just don't push your blame on to us._

Nightmare turned and pointed his index finger towards the girl, "Alice I heard that! Are you trying to side with Gray?"

"Well this all started because you separate me from Gray. You were too unreasonable," Alice looked at Nightmare with hostility as Lori also nodded her head in agreement.

Trembling with the feeling of being betrayed, the landlord lowered his head on his desk and wept, "Nobody is taking pity out of me!" Seeing the man weeping, everyone let out a huge sigh.

After a few moments, Gray stepped up, "Alright, I did cause you some trouble. I will take responsibility."

Nightmare looked up in curiosity as Alice worriedly asked him, "What are you going to do, Gray?"

Giving a gentle reassuring smile to Alice, he replied, "I will become Nightmare's subordinate."

Alice and Lori blinked, "What?"

"WHAT?" Nightmare stood up from his chair and made his most hideous expression.

Gray, then, approached to Alice and held her hands, "I've been thinking if I am going to stay with you, I should stop my occupation as assassin and settle into a less risk job."

"Gray…" Working under Nightmare did not seem like an appealing job, but it was better than being an assassin. She could see Gray everyday and not have to worry over frequent injuries. Alice squeezed Gray's hand and smiled.

"Hey, that means it's not a punishment!"

Gray looked at his boss and sighed, "I think it would be punishment. Look what I have to do if I become one of your employees. Organizing and make you sign piles of papers, constantly checking your health, and keeping Clover Tower out of danger. Seriously this tower lacks security. It was good that nothing dangerous happened, but what will happen if some real enemy tried to bomb this tower?"

The three just watched Nightmare struggling to make some come back, but he was unable to produce any decent reply. Seeing this, Alice finally stated, "I think Gray has a point."

Stomping his foot in frustration, the incubus yelled, "Arrgggg! Fine, Gray, hurry up and start working!"

His new subordinate immediately walked over to carry the piles of paper work from one of the faceless employees and replied, "Yes, yes, Nightmare-sama."

"That's too creepy! Don't call me Nightmare-sama!"

"I am now your subordinate, Nightmare-sama. I have to set an example for the other Clover Tower employees." Nightmare let out a sigh of frustration and sat back down in aggravation.

Noticing that Gray was already set to work, Alice walked over and took a few piles of paper from him, "I will help you out Gray."

Gray smiled, "Thanks Alice."

Noticing Lori still standing in front of Nightmare's desk, Alice asked, "What will you do, Lori?"

Lori glanced at the defeated boss and grinned, "I think I will be working in the Clover Tower too. Sounds like it would be much more exciting than just being in some shady organization."

Nightmare shot up and shouted once more, "Who said you could work over here? This isn't a charity organization, you know?"

"Well I have some top secret information that you might need as the landlord of the country of Clover. You can have them if you hire me as your employee."

Banging his desk with his fist, he yelled in defeat, "Ahhhh! Fine, do whatever you want! Everyone just goes ahead and ruin my whole life…" Lori widened her grin and gave a thumb up sign at Alice. The foreigner giggled and put the papers on the Nightmare's desk.

"I need to tell you something."

Alice flinched at Gray's sudden voice. His mouth was right behind her ear and gave her a shiver. The brunette turned to look at the man, "Wha-."

By the time her eyes met the gold eyes, Gray had his assassin look and smirked, "Don't forget about the continuation of THAT."

"What the…." Suddenly the scene of her kiss with Gray flashed through her mind. Immediately realizing that Gray was referring to their intimate make out, she felt her face turn beet red.

At the same time, Nightmare fell from his chair and struggled to get back to his desk, "D-did I just see something really outrageous? Gray…you-."

The black haired man smiled innocently, "No, Nightmare-sama it was only just your imagination."

"That's a lie! I saw you and Alice doing something re-ally intima-."

"Geez, so persistent…" Gray whispered under his breath and swiftly grabbed Alice's hand and went out the door.

Alice blankly went along with the pulling force, "Huh?" She could only see Nightmare's red face along with Lori giving another thumb up sign.

The door to Nightmare's office closed and the two walked through the hallway. Alice curiously looked up at the man, "Where are we going, Gray?"

"I need to get some documents from the storage room; I will be taking Alice along with me. Is the excuse I'm going to make when we get back." Gray stopped his feet and opened a door to an empty room. Alice cocked her head to the side. Closing the door in front of him, he turned to look at Alice and hugged her, "In actuality, I just didn't want Nightmare-sama to know more than what he saw in your mind. Was that too selfish of me?"

Alice's cheeks were against the toned hard body. The last time, his body was cold from outside, but now she can feel the heat warming her up and cradling her. They were in a comfortable position and nobody can disturb them. Letting out her breath, Alice nuzzled to Gray and uttered, "No, I also want this to moment to be just the two of us." Lifting her chin up, Gray kissed Alice. The couple smiled; finally they are together. Alice caught her love and the lizard assassin was gone. They were not going to lose it. Never.

The End

**Finally overrrrr~. I was so determined to finish this and I finally did! Hurray! It was all thanxs to u wonderful readers that I was finally able to finish this. Even now…I still can't believe I made it… Now my next goal is finish Time Bomb, but it will take some time to finish that one too. (-w-')**

**But this will not be over yet! I will be doing some extra chapters from Wanderling's request. It will be about Gray and Alice working in Clover Tower. Now that drama is over, what trouble will befall to them? Well that's a secret I can't spoil yet. Fufufufu. Until then see ya! ;D **


End file.
